Naruto's Hellsing: New Age Vampires
by godospartan the Kitsune
Summary: Naruto's Third Exam is coming up, and he's falling to his death in a crevice! What happens when he cannot summon a Toad? What would happen if there was another force in that hole? What if Naruto woke it up... When Naruto cannot summon a toad, and wakes up Seras, what chain of events ensue upon them? M for later Chapter, Naruto/Seras, Possible harem.
1. New Age Vampire? Seras Enters!

This is a well deserved change of pace I guess, but also something I've, actually, been looking forward to.

This is yet another Challenge by KillJoy3000. You may know him from giving people a lot of challenges, and you may know him from me if you read Naruto the Mightiest Disciple, you know that was his first challenge he gave me.

This one is a Naruto and Hellsing crossover. Like his OTHER challenge and possible co-authoring of Uzumaki of Hellsing, it will have Seras in the Naruto world, and she and Naruto are together. UNLIKE that story, this will have more detail, different scenario, and by all means, a possibly richer plot line to build upon.

Without further ado? I start...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

_It's been said that the path of fate we all follow is predetermined by God. What we never understand is where our fate leads, or ends, but most importantly is if we should even willingly follow it..._

Naruto was falling down a crevice. He was training with someone he never met before in training to perform summoning in toads, in order to beat Neji in the Exams. He was kind of questioning the pervert at the top of the crevice on his teaching methods since... HE WAS FALLING TO HIS DEATH IN A BOTTOMLESS ABYSS WITH SPIKES FOR WALLS!

_I understood nearly from the start that the path we follow may lead to disaster, but we must follow it. For sometimes, not often but sometimes, it will lead to a better future. I was always taught to trust in myself, and trust in those who are beside me. Most importantly, I was taught to entrust myself to my fate, no matter what the cost, for you make your own fate, following the path God laid down in front of you._

Naruto was in his mind-scape, talking it out with the Kyuubi as he fell, in his mind it was a few minutes, but in real life a few seconds, as he finally had a talk with the menacing fox inside him. He woke up to still be falling, and tried the Summoning Jutsu again, pulling on the Chakra to use it, but when he did, it didn't do anything... Nothing at all. He looked shocked as he, once again, summoned a small toad, this one vanished quickly as Kyuubi's chakra was unstable... As if saying 'Fuck you!'

_It takes many years to understand that, what could have gone right to help you be a better person that never happened, would actually be something that would never help you become the greater person. When I thought that I could live, normal and happy for a normal lifetime, I would be better off, I thought that all the time, regretting that I couldn't do what I always wanted._

Naruto screamed as he tried to grab a Spike again from the walls of the crevice. He didn't catch it this time, as he actually was too far towards the wall and a spike rammed into his side, cutting his side open and ripping him apart, his blood spilling all around him. He kept trying, slowing down a little more every time he managed to grab a Spike, but was still slipping, the walls way too slippery for him to ever hold on now.

_It wasn't until I lived my life to it's fullest as I am, when I realized I would have never been happy being the person I wanted to be, never as great, never someone who could make a difference as big as I had created as I am right now. God laid this path before me, and I fought it at first, but I chose to follow it, and I will never regret it. This is who I am, and I will not fail in my duties._

Naruto was falling to the bottom, the floor getting closer, and closer, nearly visible now, and he was still falling way too fast. He looked up and kept trying though, failing miserably.

_I will never fail in believing how I was taught, by my master, by my friend, my father, my mother, my family... For You All, I shall never stop in my duties, I will never stop living for my purpose!_

Naruto screamed his last scream from his falling inside this crevice. "I CAN'T DIE! I CAN'T DIE! I HAVE TOO MUCH TO DO IN MY LIFE! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" His blood hit the floor of the abyss before he screamed, but also something else as well... The blood splashing would soon create the life he was always meant to have...

_In the name of God, Impure Souls of the Living Dead shall be Banished into Eternal Damnation! AMEN!_

Naruto closed his eyes and awaited his death... which never came. He opened his eyes to see a woman holding him, a woman in a strange Blue uniform, shoulder length Blonde hair, and bright red eyes. What was strange was she had some of his blood on her face and uniform, but there was smeared blood, from the side of her cheek near her mouth connecting to her mouth, where two teeth protruded as fangs.

Naruto was just stunned, speechless, as the woman held him in her arms strongly, and was looking up with her eyes closed. He wondered what was going on, who this woman was and why she was at the bottom of this abyss...

After a moment she opened her red eyes and looked to Naruto, looking sad with a sad smile. "You've had a horrible life, and I know you are still moving forward to have a better one, but I will help however I can. Naruto Uzumaki, right?"

Naruto nodded in shock. This woman knew his name? How the hell did she find out if she has been down here? Better yet, what was with the slightly airy accent? Sounded pretty sophisticated. "Yeah... How did you know?"

The woman stood him upright on the ground and bowed. "I am Seras Victoria, a very old, and very strong Vampire. I am sure you have never known one, I seen your memories."

Naruto looked confused and shocked at all this. "Vampire? What the hell is a Vampire? And there is no way you can see my memories."

Seras smiled at that and looked up at him. "A Vampire is an immortal. Someone who can live, staying the same age, forever. There are many ways to kill a Vampire, but we have survived the ages. Speaking of Vampires survival, we drink Blood to survive and gain more strength. I drank some of yours, and that is how is seen your memories. I have a rare ability, to see the memories stored in the blood of a host body."

Naruto looked very puzzled, and very overwhelmed. Vampire, blood abilities... Wait, blood abilities? "Wait, so, you have some kind of Bloodline Limit? Vampire?"

Seras looked confused and thought about it from his memories and sighed. "No. See, whilst being a Vampire is kind of like it, having special abilities that are not usually for a normal person, anyone can become a Vampire, so it's not truly a 'Bloodline Limit'. Being a Vampire is kind of like being chosen for something special."

Naruto frowned, seeing more questions he needed to ask. She seemed to realize what Bloodline Limits were, but from his memories, so she knew everything about him... Which included the Kyuubi he finally realized. He stepped back. "You know what's inside me?"

Seras sighed, but smiled a little, knowing how clueless he was currently. "Yes I do, I know about the fox. But I also know that the fox is not you. The fox is INSIDE you, that is all, you are your own unique person, and you should be respected for holding back something so dangerous back from destroying this place..."

Truth be told, she got more than just his memories, she got the memories two generations older than him. She had been alive for a long, long, long time, thousands and thousands of years, her powers grown to heights she never thought imaginable. That included gaining the memories of the host body and their ancestors, but only the parents and grandparents, no further.

Naruto was a little out of it... Come on, finding a woman down here, not dead, after the fall and punctures his body endured, and not to mention one that was... well.. 'gifted' to say the least, in more ways than one, was beyond normal for him.

Seras stood straight, no longer bowing, and smiled. "If you don't mind, I think we should be going. I mean, it's fine and dandy that we are in a dank hole in the ground, but we should be getting up and ready, no doubt that master of yours is kind of worried."

Naruto looked in horror. "OH SHIT! The whole reason I was thrown in here was to summon an actual toad! DAMN IT! How do we get out of here though, it's like the deepest hole on the planet!"

Seras turned and bent down on one knee. "I can get us up, just hop on my back." Naruto looked at her and was a little skeptical. He slowly did as she said and climbed on her back, and she held onto his legs. "Hang onto me tight. This is going to be a bit of a ride."

Naruto nodded and held on with a tight grip, making sure not to put his arms around her neck and just ready. He smelled her, and she smelled a little like spring water. After being down here for however long, he could sort of believe that the water dripping off the walls kept her clean. What it was, was her never producing body oil due to being a corpse till just a moment ago.

Suddenly she jumped, with great speed and power and actually managed to jump half the thing in seconds, landing on the edge of a spike and Naruto got scared. For no reason, as she jumped off it and they were out of the crevice with little trouble and landing on solid ground above.

Jiraiya was pacing like hell for the last fifteen minutes, wondering if he should tell the third he may have killed Naruto using this method. He was even considering killing himself,not only would the Third do it for him before he could have time to blink, but if he managed to keep alive long enough to tell the council, they would do it themselves!

Sure, the Council was a bit iffy on Naruto, but a few key members kept with the Thirds policy and actually changed their minds after a good while, but that was enough to have him dead in seconds, hell Danzo would kill him just for destroying the 'weapon' he wanted.

But, as Seras stood in front of him, Naruto on her back, he was both glad Naruto was ok, and cautious around Seras, for she was a stranger to him. Naruto got off her back and she stepped up to Jiraiya, and in a non hostile way.

Jiraiya was still cautious, but let a little bit of his guard down... which was a mistake,cause the second he did that, he got a fist rammed to the face, which forced him to fly about ten feet backwards. Seras huffed. "Nice going creep, you could have killed him!"

Jiraiya was about to fight her off, but stopped as he heard her say that. He blinked. "Wait, you know Naruto? He never mentioned you... and he damn well should of!" Jiraiya looked her up and down and she rammed another fist into his head, this time slamming it into the ground and making him into a human ostrich.

Naruto was stunned, whistling a bit. "Remind me never to get on your bad side..." Seras smiled and looked to him. "You'll never incur my wrath... Master."

Jiraiya's head popped up from the ground in shock. "MASTER! And what in the name of the five nations did you do to get this girl to call you master?"

Seras snarled at him as she stared at him angrily, her blue eyes turning red. "You will step down, or do you prefer another fist to the face? He woke me up, he is my master, that is how simple it is." She remembered how her first and true master, Alucard, became servant to Integra so eagerly, how he tasted her blood and wanted only to serve her. Seras had the same urge, to loyally serve Naruto.

Jiraiya was in shock and stunned by this. His thoughts spoke it all, but only to him. "_That little brat has this BOMBSHELL of a woman, someone so hot and sexy in her tight outfit, calling HIM master? How the fuck did he wake her up, fucking eat her out into a blissful state so wonderful she was hooked?_"

Seras turned to Naruto. "So, shall we be off? I suppose we have to go see this Hokage of yours..." "Hold on, hold on, hold on..."

Jiraiya shook himself from his stupor to think clearly here. "First of all, what the hell do you mean he woke you up, second of all, why did your BLUE eyes change to RED eyes suddenly, and LASTLY, why do you need to go to the Hokage?"

Seras scoffed. "The first two can be answered when we go see the Third Hokage, and the third answer is because... I am not from here, nor from the other villages so do NOT make assumptions, and I will need to explain to him if this is to go smoothly without any consequences... for anyone, me or you."

She was half trying to keep the situation calm, and half trying not to seem weak. She got a good long look into the memories she got from Naruto's blood, and knew EXACTLY how long she was asleep... Being asleep, without a coffin and dirt from her birthplace or blood whilst in the sunlight from time to time, for about three THOUSAND years, that tends to take a toll on a Vampire's power. Luckily, she was pretty well fully powerful before she went to sleep, otherwise she'd have been COMPLETELY dead already.

Jiraiya looked long and hard at Seras, but Naruto got between them. "Alright, alright, STOP IT! Pervy Sage, she's right, we need to get to the Third. Trust me, it is important. Either you can come with or let us be, but we need to go."

Seras smiled. "_Not the sharpest tool in the shed, but he sure is the most determined and headstrong one. That's for sure._"

Jiraiya sighed heavily and shrugged. "Let's go see him then. Follow me." he turned and led them through town, and Seras was getting weird looks. Some because of her unique look, having the same uniform from Hellsing she always had, having had it on before she slept, and some from the fact she was a hell of a looker. No matter how long she lived, she would always be ogled by perverts because of how beautiful she was. Beauty was such a curse... but also a blessing she supposed.

They entered the tower and walked up to the Hokage's office, and as Jiraiya knocked, he was a bit nervous. "_If this doesn't go smoothly... This will be my head on a pike. Oh well, as long as I get in a good look before I die._"

He knocked, and on the other side of the door was a stern "Enter!" Jiraiya knew that tone was of him being bored, wanting something to take his mind off the paperwork. They did and The Third was looking out the window.

Jiraiya sweated a bit at the small bit of tension... "Uh, Sarutobi, I have a guest here... Not sure what's up about her, but-" "She can tell me herself... Right?"

Seras stepped up. "Yes I can. So, you are the Third Hokage, it is an honor." "_Although I do suspect something off here... Yes, five ANBU, four on all corners of the room, one outside the window. I also sense their intent to attack. Better keep this situation calm, I know I can take them if they try anything._"

The Third nodded, being passive, in deep thought. He puffed on his pipe. "Honor will be mine, if you are not an enemy spy. I highly doubt that, but your appearance is VERY strange, and the fact I have never seen you before, in my many years I have seen nearly everyone in this village, bears the question... Who are you?"

Seras nodded. "I understand that this is of a major inconvenience for you... But allow me to give you a brief explanation.. First, I am Seras Victoria. Where I am from? Doesn't exist anymore. Why am I here? I do not even realize how I came to be in that crevice... All I know is I am here, and I will help Naruto in any way he requires me."

Sarutobi just sat there, looking at Seras with nothing, no emotion or anything. After a few seconds he sat up in his chair and reached into a drawer. He pulled out a book, dark red in color and no real name or anything. "This is a Rank Triple-S Secret... Jiraiya, if you would?"

Jiraiya blinked in confusion, but this was a serious Sarutobi, and a level that high was reserved for ONLY the Hokage's. Jiraiya did three sets of twelve hand seals, a pretty long Jutsu, and clapped his hands together. "Five Senses Barrier Jutsu!"

Naruto was confused more so. "What was that? It didn't do anything... And what is this about old man!"

Sarutobi opened the book. "The Jutsu created a barrier, one that no one outside the barrier, which contorts to the room's walls, will be able to see, hear, smell, taste or touch anything that happens within this room. Trust me, it's very possible to touch and understand what someone says, taste what appears in sight hundreds of yards away. Now... Seras, was it?"

Seras nodded and Sarutobi flipped to the front of the book, the inside of the cover. " It says in this book... 'The Bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me Tame.' And then a prayer of some sort, and the name... Seras Victoria at the bottom. Does this mean anything to you?"

Seras looked shocked. Of course she didn't know about this, the only memories she had were that of Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, and the grandparents. What she did not know was some secrets of this world prevented some memories from making it to her...

She gained her composure and stared at the Third, a little more intently now. "Yes... I believe I wrote that book. It survived... I don't know why, but it appears to have been for a purpose..."

Sarutobi put it down in front of him. "Around two hundred years ago the First Hokage found it. This was before the founding of the First Ninja Villages, thus why this is so secret. During the Ninja Wars, where groups of Ninja from different families, clans, and bloodlines all fought for control of their given area, there were also loses in resources as much as there was in lives. We mined on a rich source of metal, and one day we hit something."

He pushed the book forward. "We found a small cave, it had a bookshelf. Most of the books were dust, had no more than five pages and even some that had no writing even though they had a few still preserved pages. This? Was the only book that was untarnished by time. It was as perfect as it is now, just a little dusting was needed. What is surprising is not that the book survived, but what the book portrays. Immortality, monsters, and those whom are devils, but do the work of God. It has in here many things that were very shocking to see and hear. The one to find it was the Second Hokage, the First Hokage's brother, whom gave it to the First Hokage, and thus the secret was passed between all four Kage's. Sadly, the Fourth never got to reading it, as many things were done between his appointment of Hokage and his death."

Seras was still confused... The one person's memory she has that SHOULD have memory of this book, doesn't remember it. There was a whole block of time in the memory line of that person, nothing at all was there. Either something happened to make that person forget, even in their blood, or the story wasn't real.

Sarutobi puffed on his pipe, looking sternly at Seras. "If you are whom you say you are, you have to be thousands of years old, and yet so young looking. Considering the uniform, the shield on the shoulders and chest, the name on them, those cannot be faked. Are you a Vampire as said in this book?"

Seras looked sternly back, smiling proudly. "Yes, sir, I am. One that transcended the greatest obstacle of time. Thousands of years ago, this world was not as it was now. See, time itself, the world itself, restarted. I survived it, but only just barely."

The Third frowned. "Restarted? What does that mean?"

Seras grabbed the book and opened it to the back and showed the date. "I wrote this, my time, 2020 AD. I remember from Naruto's memories that this year is 1082, no letters to determine any kind of separation from old or new. The reason being, one thousand and eighty-two years ago, this world was wiped clean of nearly everything. Everything, London, my comrades, my friends, everyone... and everything too, apparently a few scarce objects made it, but I think only this is preserved because I am here, for it is connected with my powers."

Sarutobi nodded at that. "I see. Sounds reasonable, except the fact you know about it at all. Also, you said from Naruto's memories... What do you mean? Did you steal his memories or something?"

Seras sighed. "No. Not on purpose anyway. See, if you've read this, you know that Vampires drink blood. I won't dare drink blood from an unwilling subject, but I suggest you grab some blood packs for storage for me to drink, otherwise I may just find a way to drink blood from people in the street. I was comatose, down in the crevice that this creep threw Naruto down. The walls made of spikes. Naruto fell and got impaled a few times, his blood flying everywhere. Some spilled on me, the smell woke me and I drank a few drops that were on me, thus how I woke up."

Naruto looked a little nervous. "I guess getting hurt was a good thing, better to have bled out a bit and woken her to catch me rather than die from the fall."

Sarutobi hummed in thought. He understood a bit after that. "Let me guess, you can receive the memories of the one whose blood you drank?"

Seras nodded. "Yes. And thus why I know of the Kyuubi." Those words had Sarutobi glaring with the intent to kill. She looked calm though, under that gaze. "I seen worse glares from my former master. I know Naruto is not the Kyuubi, and I appreciate you trying everything you can to help him survive and help his situation as best you could. It may not have worked well, but you helped a lot."

Sarutobi hummed a bit, still glaring. After reading the book he knew her to be trusted with this, but having someone just enter the village whom could match some of his best men with any surprises she had in store, he had to stay alert. He puffed on his pipe and calmed his look. "Thank you, I suppose. Seras, since you are obviously not a threat, as of this moment I see anyway, you're welcome to walk freely in the village... with limitations and such of course."

Seras was now the one to gently glare. "Limitations? Such as?"

Sarutobi hummed in thought before speaking sternly. "You're not to leave the village, and will be under constant ANBU watch. Every week you and I will meet for a chat, so that we can make sure of everything between you and this village."

Seras frowned at that, and took a deep breath. "I have some conditions to lay down with those... Kind of like exceptions. If you don't mind." Sarutobi just glared a bit but nodded. She continued. "Firstly, no matter what the rules be, I stick by Naruto's side. Whilst he is on a mission outside the village or in the village. Secondly, I wish to be the one to help train him. This creep, the one who was supposed to train your grandson, and the actual Sensei he was assigned didn't teach him anything at all. Summoning? Water and Tree walking? All he has is under average Taijutsu, no Genjutsu and can't even fight it, not to mention he has no Ninjutsu to speak of besides two of the basics and the Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu. No disrespect to Naruto, but it's a miracle he managed to make it to the finals to begin with having such under-par training. No doubt that Sasuke kid is getting intense actual training, and Sakura is once again being left behind."

Sarutobi glared more. "You are questioning the teaching methods of one of my best?"

Seras stood proud, her arms crossed over her chest. "From Naruto's memories, I can be certain that this Kakashi character is not doing his job. And I know you know this..."

Sarutobi kept his position, glaring and sternly looking at Seras for a good while. Suddenly he smiled and softened up. "I do. Unfortunately. Though Jiraiya should have been doing more. Why not?"

Jiraiya sweat-dropped. "Well I was going to help his Taijutsu, but he was having such trouble with summoning toads!"

Seras barked at him loudly. "How do you expect him to summon anything when you just laze around peeping on women in the waterfall you were at!"

Jiraiya paled, seeing Sarutobi glare at him now. Jiraiya sighed in defeat. "Fine, I should have done more, but I'm a man of weakness, and I tried. Hell, I was trying to get him to summon the Kyuubi's chakra and use it finally to be an asset."

Sarutobi sighed heavily. "Well it didn't work, and you should know better than to risk his safety over then Kyuubi, I have enough problems dealing with the Council. But... Seras, I agree to those terms, IF you agree to this one. You will train him beside Kakashi, and make sure all team members are getting equal training and are equals in the field. Since Kakashi is being so lax with the other two, and the fact he is supports us in this matter, I can assign you as a secondary Sensei. Accept this, and we can get down to assigning you an actual identity."

Jiraiya stepped up. "That really a good idea? I mean, you don't even know her abilities, or if she is actually prime Jounin material."

Seras smirked. "And I suppose bashing your head into the ground doesn't account for something?"

Jiraiya pouted at her. "Hey, I was between putting my guard up and ogling you, even a new Chuunin would be able to get a hit in."

Sarutobi smirked this time. "Should I take your rank away if you are so easy a target then? If a new Chuunin can get you as long as she is a beautiful woman, then how come you're so highly ranked?"

Jiraiya grumbled at that. "Fine, she has some skill, but like hell I say she should be Jounin off the bat." Suddenly she turned into one and flew around him, and he was creeping out and swatting at her but she changed back and smirked at him with an evil grin.

Jiraiya frowned. "Transformation, big deal, even the basic Genin can do that." He regretted that and changed back, sitting on his shoulder and putting a wing out. Jiraiya felt it up and it was furry, it was real, then she shifted into a snake and slithered around him before turning into a tiger, and then back.

Jiraiya was stunned by this. No hand seals, and it was real, no illusion at all. He crossed his arms. "Fine... Tell you what, you teach him these last two weeks before the exams, if he can't beat Neji, then you ask for a demotion."

Seras shrugged. "If I can't even get Naruto skilled enough to fight in the Finals with true skill, I doubt I deserve to live with him as my master and should probably die for disgrace."

Sarutobi nodded. "So, with this all agreed... Naruto? You also have a say in this."

Naruto looked to Seras and thought a moment... He smiled. "I trust her. Come on Old man, I would love to have an ACTUAL Sensei to train me more."

Sarutobi nodded and looked to Seras. "See me first thing tomorrow. Say four AM. Cause I know you Vampires are more nocturnal... I still don't understand how you got here without burns at least."

Seras smiled. "I'm no ordinary Vampire. If we are though?" She got a nod and turned to Jiraiya. "Try not to ogle too much, or next I will transform into something that can rip your head off." She turned and she and Naruto left.

When Seras entered his apartment, she frowned. "I was hoping your memories were exaggerating..." it was a dump, but thankfully decently cleaned. The bed made, the floors dusted, everything working, but there were ramen cups all over the table and a few piled up dishes.

She sat down on the couch and found it was lumpy just like Naruto remembers it. She sighed. "I am fixing this. This is no way for my master to live."

Naruto got her some juice, making sure of the expiration date which he made a habit after the milk incident awhile back. She smiled but shook her head. "No thank you. Now... I guess I should explain some things..."

Naruto sat beside her. "I'd like to know more since you managed to come alive by drinking the few drops of blood I bled inside that crevice. Not to mention I never heard of a Vampire... And I don't actually believe the fact your thousands of years old and still this... well..."

Seras smiled at his innocence and saw him blushing. "Thanks for the compliment, Master. How about I start from the beginning... This may take awhile, so please get comfortable. From start to finish, when I first became a Vampire, to now... It all started, with Vampire by the name of, Alucard..."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

There we go, finished. I had a few blocks, a few plot points to work out, and lastly some major scheduling issues... but I got it done, and will continue if you all wish it of me.

I require blood sacrifice!... Just kidding (yeah, I'm not funny I know.) But seriously, I require 5-10 reviews at least that ask me to continue this story. At least one with full detail on why and any ideas you may have for input.

That's it for now! Read, Enjoy, Review.


	2. Shopping for Master, Training begins?

Ok... No... Fucking... Way... You gotta be shitting me... tell me you are SHITTING ME HERE!

FIFTY FUCKING REVIEWS! 50! GoJuu! Cincuenta! (fifty in both Japanese and Spanish)

For fucks sake! Record much? I was tired and upset when I asked for 5-10 reviews at the end of my last chapter, and regretted it, but this is just... holy shit...

Sorry, surprised. 50 reviews on a single chapter (the FIRST ONE at that) is a HUGE surprise for me.

So... let's not waste time here, shall we? ONTO THE STORY!

Note: For the LAST FUCKING TIME! SERAS WILL NOT BE TRAINING SASUKE!

I understand you all thinking that when she agreed to make sure the team was trained equally, that it meant she would train All three of them... NO! She will train Naruto and SOMETIMES Sakura... Kakashi is already giving everything to Sasuke to begin with, so she doesn't need to train him in anything, period. PERIOD! SO STOP REVIEWING IN RAGE ABOUT IT! (some did)

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Seras and Naruto were still sitting on his couch, the day nearly at an end, and she only had thirteen days left, including this one, to train him before the finals of the Chuunin Exams. But, she was caught up in her story she was telling Naruto. She told him everything that was relevant to him about herself...

Seras took a deep breath. "So, after those insane cyborg and robot vampires tried to destroy England again, Hellsing was on the job. We finished them without any worry, I'd grown more powerful after such a long break from real combat after that bloody Nazi lunatic tried his hand. It was actually twenty years after we beat them that it happened..."

Naruto was stunned by the entire story. Her powers, how she fought, what guns were, hell, he was kind of surprised between the Nazi thing and the robot vampires were a total of a thousand years apart. But what came next, was the true answer to his question.

Seras looked down sadly. "The world was entering a strange substance within the universe. Apparently, our galaxy was fuzing with two others at the same time. The general flux and fusing of three central galactic suns.. a hundred times bigger than the sun you're used to, collapsed the entire galaxy. The cosmic energy that was overcoming all three Galaxies were misplaced, and it hit hard. As our world was being burned and cleansed of anything... Alucard offered me his blood."

Naruto looked at her and shook his head to get out of his stupor enough to ask her. "Wait, your former master offered his blood to you? What did you do?"

Seras smiled sadly. "He told me that if I wanted to live, to be able to become a true Draculina, a true Vampire, and survive the planet's burning and restarting, I must drink his blood, every drop, as he poured his powers into me. He sacrificed himself to help me, and to help the world. He was crazy at times, but he truly did care for humanity. I saw a bright light, then a darkness... Next thing I know, I wake up and catch you."

Naruto smiled. "He sounds like a great man. I'm sure you miss him, but I bet he's still looking over you in whatever afterlife awaits."

Seras smiled. "_He's the most strong-headed and determined tool in the shed, as well as the biggest hearted person I've known. Guess it wasn't so bad, bypassing time and being dead for thousands of years..._"

Naruto noticed it was nighttime. "Well, I better get some sleep. Tomorrow I gotta get back to training. I'll take the couch, you go ahead and take the bed, it's much comfier."

Seras smiled and giggled a bit and pushed him off the couch and forward. "I'm ok on the couch, you need to rest up for tomorrow. After all, I will be training you, and I won't go easy on you. After all, you want to be strong, and I only know one way to help you get that way."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "I won't let you down! Rest well!" With that he was off to get changed and get in bed.

Seras smiled and just sat in the couch. She sighed. "_I'll need to tell him I don't sleep at night. I'll need some blood soon, I can barely stand this sunlight as I am now. Maybe I can ask for one packet when I go for that meeting tomorrow. Just one would be enough to keep me going for a week whilst he gets the supplies ready._"

She closed her eyes to rest, at least. She wouldn't sleep, but letting her body rest at night was a good idea. Seras was resting her body, but not her mind, however, as she tried to process everything, all memories, trying to figure out everything about him, his past, and his parents and grandparents.

It was just a little weird how, Hashirama, the First Hokage, didn't have any memory of the book. There was a whole day worth of memories totally missing form that part of the DNA in the blood she drank. Seras focused on it, and only got a few bits, him looking at a Yamanaka, and telling him to begin.

That was it, actually. "_Wait... Yamanaka, as everything I see in the memories of these people, are masters of psychology and have special abilities to go into a person's mind and mess around. Maybe that's what happened, the Yamanaka took away the memory. Too bad it doesn't work for blood memories, but it did lock it, for some reason._"

She never had this happen before. Although she supposed in this new world, it was quite possible. Seras opened her eyes and looked at the clock. It had been awhile since she began organizing those memories. It was already three in the morning.

She got up and walked over to Naruto, sleeping soundly... well, snoring, loudly, but still sleeping without a care. Seras smiled and walked out, locking the door and backing off it a bit. She took a deep breath and put her hands out before suddenly a shadowy substance covered the door. She smiled and started walking again. "_That should protect him as I am out._"

Seras walked to the Hokage tower and entered, knocking on the door. With a stern sound telling her to enter, she did, and she seen the Hokage was finishing the last ten pieces of paperwork. "Sit. You are early."

She did and he quickly finished. He sighed and massaged his wrist. "Old age is a curse sometimes, my old bones are having trouble keeping up with so much paperwork anymore..."

Seras smiled. "Everything is a curse.. Youth, Maturity, the possibility of dying at old age, or immortality. Everything is a curse, and yet, a blessing. After quite a few thousand years, you understand better. Personally, I see no downside to growing old."

The Third smiled at that. "I guess you have a point. I always encourage that the young benefit from the knowledge of their elders, and, dare I say, such a beauty as you still looking this young, being my elder, I would be a hypocrite to not take my advice, and take your own as well."

Seras nodded and bowed. "Thank you. Hokage-sama. You may not have been very helpful in Naruto's development, after everything he went through, but you did save his life when it counted, and I understand the council is... different, than it was back in the days of the First Hokage. They probably tried some political plays to keep you from helping him any more than you already did. But you still did your best. For that, I thank you."

Sarutobi bowed as well. "Now then... First thing's first. I understand Vampires are not able to go out into the sunlight.. How come you are able to?"

Seras looked serious. "The book is very informative on normal Vampires, but I didn't exactly put out on how me and my former master were not normal vampires. See, I was turned into a Vampire by my former master, who was called Alucard. I did mention him in my book, but did not detail who he really was. He was the first vampire... The Real Vampire. He was Count Dracula, Vlad the Impaler. He went by many names. Being the first and greatest of all Vampires, he was immune to Sunlight, and wasn't as vulnerable to holy magic or silver as normal vampires were."

The Third hummed in interest and curiosity. "Very strange indeed... As you are saying, I can guess the reason you, yourself, are immune to Sunlight, is taken from the fact he was the one who changed you?"

Seras nodded. "Yes, but also no. I'm not as vulnerable in the sunlight as a normal Vampire, but by no means am I totally immune. Being without a coffin with the soul of my birthplace, in that hole, where the sun would shine on me from time to time, for a couple thousand years, it took a heavy toll on my power. I'll be pretty weak soon, as weak as one of your civilians, unless I can drink some blood."

The Third nodded. "Well, I just gave the order to put some in a separate storage for any time you require it. I did manage to get this, it's blood from ten years ago. I figured you would need some soon, considering you just woke up." he grabbed a packet of it from his drawer and threw it at her.

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you. I'll drink it when I get back to Naruto's. My Master gave me his blood, and poured his powers into me before I slept, having survived the resetting of this planet's life. That's the only reason I was even able to survive in the first place..."

The Third chuckled. "I guess it was fortunate. So, tomorrow you start training Naruto for the Exams. Care to tell me how you plan to get him ready?"

Seras nodded. "Simple. Actual teaching. I'll train him in some martial arts I learned in my time, as well as a few training tips I learned from his memories and the memories from his ancestors to give him at least one new Jutsu to use."

The Third hummed at that, looking a bit more serious. "So, you know who his parents are?"

Seras frowned. "I know his parents, and grandparents. Thus, why I was shocked to see the book. The grandfather ion his mothers side, was Hashirama, the First Hokage, and there was a whole day where his memory was blank. I managed to focus and gain access to part of the memory... and I think I figured out why, a Yamanaka removed his memory, under his orders, so that no one would be able to learn the secrets of the book."

Sarutobi was looking sternly at her, and had to ask. "You know all our secrets?..."

Seras frowned. "I know where you are getting at, and to tell you the truth, I know everything the six relatives I have gotten the memories of through Naruto's blood knew. Yes, I do, but I am loyal to Naruto. And since he is Loyal to you, that means I am not against you in any way. Even though I do want to destroy a few villagers and ninja who tried to kill him over the years..."

Sarutobi kept his stern glare at her, but softened up, smiling. "I suppose they WOULD have it coming, but I am glad you are refraining from trying that. Still, it is very inconvenient you know all the secrets of our village."

Seras smiled. "I won't tell. I've been through many tortures in my life, and not one worked on me to make me talk about anything concerned with where my loyalties lie. But, me knowing has a benefit. I am able to teach Naruto everything he was supposed to know in the first place."

Sarutobi chuckled at that. "I see. You plan to, in time, give him his legacy. That's good. The council cannot stop you, since I did something very special with you."

Seras was confused. Sarutobi pulled out two scrolls. He opened one and gave it to her. She read it. "'Seras Victoria, special operations, under direct control of the Hokage. Rank: Jounin. Team: Seven. Co-Sensei: Kakashi Hatake. Title: Immortal Blood. Bloodline: Power Drain. Abilities: Unknown till further notice. Special Conditions of joining Konoha Ranks: Must stay under probationary watch by ANBU guards for three months, and must never leave Naruto Uzumaki's side unless it is for Standard procedure meetings, which include; Jounin Meetings, Joint Meetings, Mission's, Standard medical examinations, and Hokage priority meetings, and also must make sure all three students under her and Kakashi are equally trained, does not require her to train all three students if one or two are already trained more than the others. Under no circumstances will this person be ordered by anyone else other than the Hokage, unless the Hokage is present and fully complies to the orders given, if such orders are given to Seras Victoria without permission of the Hokage, or without compliance of the Hokage with her, she has the right to deny any such order without reprimand. If reprimand is dealt under such conditions, the council will be subjected to torture under the assumption of espionage activity against Konoha as a whole.' Wow. You pulled every loophole to keep anything from happening to me, or Naruto. And since that angry little boy, Sasuke, is such a asshole to Naruto, I wouldn't want to train him anyway. Sakura, however, I may train just to get her to see the error of her ways..."

Sarutobi smiled at that. "Good. I am glad I did a good job, cause I had to go through many trials before I could finalize it without overdoing it. Now... For your new uniform."

Seras looked at him in a puzzled manner. He chuckled. "Would you rather keep that outfit on all the time? It's pretty dirty, and not to mention if you are going to represent Konoha with Naruto, you will need to show it."

Seras chuckled nervously but agreed. Sarutobi took the other scroll and opened it, activated the seal and a jacket popped out. He threw it to her and she caught it. She looked it over. Sarutobi smiled. "It's the standard Jounin Vest, but with modifications I personally had tailored for you. Like the patch on the front and the shoulder."

She looked and seen the Hellsing symbol on the front and on the extended sleeves of the jacket on the shoulder, and smiled. "Thank you for that. Even in this new day and age, I will forever be a part of Hellsing."

The Third nodded. "I had the sleeve's added to put the symbol on. Also, I didn't want to pry on your size, so I had to take a guess, and I compared what I saw with you to a few of the women under my command, and you have a similar body type to Anko, so I used her size. I hope it fits. If it doesn't you can put your size on this form here and a new one will be made up for you tomorrow."

Seras seen he put up a form. She put the thing on and sipped it up, giving it a good movement test before humming in thought. "It's a bit too tight. I guess I can keep it unzipped for today. Thank you." She put down her actual size and he filed it for priorities before puffing on his newly filled pipe.

The Third sighed. "Well. I suppose that does it for our first meeting. Same time next week I suppose?"

Seras nodded and bowed. "Thank you very much, and I shall see you as soon as we are able again." She left and the Hokage turned in his chair. "It's a dawning of a new day in this village, and the dawning for something miraculous... but what does this do for our future? Will it be better off, or will we have more troubles along the way now that Seras has returned..."

Seras returned to the apartment, taking down the barrier she left on the door, and entered. She grabbed her blood pack and looked at it. "Hm. B negative? Always had such a sticky flavor to it." She bared her fangs and her eyes glowed red as she stared at the blood.

Seras closed her eyes and calmed herself before ripping the tube open and downing the entire packet and savoring the taste. It was a long time since she tasted blood, and it was a very good feeling having it finally drizzle down her throat once more. She sighed as she finished the packet and smiled, licking her lips. "Not my favorite blood type, but it sure hit the spot."

She awaited until Naruto woke up to begin his training. He yawned as the sun hit his face, and woke up soon enough.

After he got his breakfast and shower he put on a clean jumpsuit and she frowned. Naruto seen this and he looked nervous. "What's wrong?"

Seras sighed and went to the counter, grabbing his frog wallet and grabbing what money he had. "You, stay here, master. I'm going to buy you some actual clothes. How does a darker orange sound? That way you don't look like too huge a target, whilst still keeping your favorite color?"

Naruto blinked but smiled sadly. "You know my memories, you know I can't get anything better... But I do like the orange. A little darker is ok I guess. If you buy them for me, I think they won't overcharge you."

Seras smiled. "_He does have street wisdom, but no real knowledge... yet. I'll help him any way I am __able._" "Alright, I will return soon. Oh, and just leave the shopping to me, that way you don't have to get overpaid for rotten junk."

Naruto smiled and nodded. She left and went to get him some ACTUAL clothing. She knew all his likes and dislikes, what looks good to him and what does not. So she had to make sure nothing she got would be distasteful to him, whilst still trying to get him decent sets of clothes.

She entered a Shinobi Gear shop, and looked around. One woman came up to her. "May I help you miss?"

Seras gave a fake smile, one that hid her want to torture this woman. "Not really, I am shopping for a friend out of town. Thank you though."

The woman nodded and bowed before leaving. Seras sighed heavily. "_As if I would need help from the woman who gave Naruto clothes that burned through his skin one time. The nasty fucking bitch._"

She saw a few dark orange suits, but nothing that was slim or allowed for good movement. She went towards the back and found what she was looking for, smiling as she grabbed one of the three pairs of dark orange shirts.

It was dark orange and had plate armor on the forearms. Three pairs of them were good, and she grabbed a few of the dark orange Shinobi stretch cargo jeans with foreleg plate armor and a belt to keep them on in case they were too big. After that, she made sure he didn't seem strange wearing his new shirt, which would seem tight on him compared to that baggy jumpsuit, and grabbed a dark blue combat vest. It wasn't standard issue Jounin and Chuunin vest material, but for a Genin, it was high quality polymer cloth and had light armor plating inside it.

She also took a few pairs of plated Combat gloves and a better quality, dark orange, gear bag for Naruto, since his was pretty worn out and about to break apart, it was like that when he got it a year ago.

She went to the counter to pay for it all and the woman at the cashier rung up everything. "So, have a friend you're buying all this for?"

Seras smiled again, a fake one cause THIS woman was the one who tried cutting Naruto's throat when he tried to pay normal price for the normal gear the first time coming in. "Yes, they are out of town, but they told me they needed some help getting some new gear cause they always do dangerous missions that cut their clothes up so much."

The woman giggled. "They must be getting into trouble if they need all this."

Seras had a total of one hundred thousand Ryo, and it all rung up to around fifty thousand total price. She was glad she got the ACTUAL price, and not the outrageous three times charge they all did to Naruto.

She was taking them all back to the apartment, but seen the weapons shop, owned by the greatest weapon using Shinobi family in Konoha. Because of the dangerous business it was being merchants and Shinobi of weapons, their last name was confidential, but the alias used was 'Ten Suto Ryu' or the Heavenly Strike Dragon.

Seras decided to see if she couldn't get him some proper gear before getting back. Sure, his tools were actually pretty good, seeing as this shop was one of the good ones to him, but she didn't like how he was getting only the standard gear. He needed something good, he deserved it.

She went in and behind the counter was a gruff looking man, who seemed to have just gotten out of the smith shop in the back, wiping his hands off with a cloth. He smiled. "Welcome to the shop, browse all you like, we've got a great selection of quality merchandise. General Shinobi gear is on the left wall, Special Selection weaponry on the right wall, and the clearance sale items are in the cases in the middle. If you've got the cash, the high priced supreme quality gear we've gotten into stock by trade from distant lands is on the very back wall. Please take all the time you need, I'll ring you up when you're done."

Seras smiled and nodded and started looking at the items. First looking at clearance items to see what she could find. She didn't see anything real good quality for less as she had hoped, but the highest priced item in the clearance cases was only fifteen thousand Ryo, lowest being a total of nine for a small knife.

She checked the Special Selections wall and found a pretty nice looking Sabre. It had a silver colored scabbard, but an orange colored guard, and at the end of the scabbard it slowly turned from silver to orange to fit the coloring in just the right way. She looked to the man behind the counter. "May I take a look at some of these? Inspect them if you will?"

The man chuckled heartily. "Not at all. If the customer doesn't feel completely right with a purchase, then we would rather keep the item for ourselves. Take all the time you need to see if the weapons are right for you."

Seras smiled and giggled a bit. "This isn't for me, it's for a friend of mine. I'm shopping for him as he's busy and doesn't have time getting some good gear. But I do know what he would enjoy and what would work with him."

The man nodded and she looked to the Sabre again and picked it off the wall, feeling that the silver color was not real silver, just paint. The man hummed. "That's a special item indeed. A man came by with it a year ago, said it was a special find in the Land of Wind. It was buried inside a secret tomb that was supposed to have been a home to a king a thousand years ago. It was in decent shape, actually, and it's a very special weapon. It's the only one of it's kind as far as I can tell, I don't even know what type of weapon it is."

Seras smiled. "It's a Sabre. It's a very unique weapon. It has a slight curve to the blade, and comes in a few different lengths. This one seems right about arms length, and has a full hand guard."

The man behind the counter was very intrigued. "How do you know so much, when I don't, and I am an expert on all weapons."

Seras giggled. "Let's just say I've been around the block when it comes to weapons. This seems in superb condition. Very high quality, and has a very shallow blood groove The inlays on the guard and handle are very well done, and seems the blade was sharpened recently. The handle seems about right for my friend, the finger grip is very helpful... How much?"

The man hummed in thought. After hearing all that and how knowledgeable she was on weapons, and this one even he knew nothing about, he decided for a fair deal. "How about thirty thousand Ryo?"

Seras smiled and nodded. "Anything on this wall for twenty or less? That's all I got left to spare after I buy this from you."

The man hummed as he came up to the wall and looked at the different weapons. He picked out five and shown them to her. She looked at them all, but found nothing really good for Naruto. Seras put them back for him and kept the Sabre in hand.

She looked around a little more and wanted to see about the really high quality items, just in case there may be something good she would be able to save up for in the future for Naruto. Seras came across one such item, and only one. It was an eye catcher to her...

It was a weapon she knew well, even if she only seen it a few times thousands of years ago. This weapon was used by her Master, Alucard. He once told her it was a very good weapon, one he enjoyed using because it always caused the greatest amount of damage, slicing cleanly through anything he swung at, and would spill the most blood. It was the Kilij.

Her master told her it was a very old type of weapon, but a very deadly and very elegant one. She was pretty amazed one was here in the new world, and one so well made. She looked to the man behind the counter. "Sir? What's the story with this weapon?"

The man came up and smiled proudly. "Ah, that one. I created it five years ago. I was following a few rebels in the Land of Hot Springs, and I seen a really badly burned and badly damaged by rot and dirt piece of paper. It hardly had more than ten words on it on directions for a blacksmith to create a sword. I bought it for a small price, and I tried a great many tries till I found the right way to make it, when I did, I melted it down and made a different weapon, since it was a very poor quality metal. I had to find out how to make it properly without using higher quality metals or I'd be wasting money. So when I finally got it right, I grabbed the better materials I had at the time, and this thing was made. I don't know the name of it, only that it's supposed to be a VERY effective killing weapon."

Seras giggled. "The Kilij. And it's an amazing weapon, elegant, and sharp. Cuts through enemies cleanly without any difficulty. I can't afford it though."

The man chuckled a bit, but smiled. "It's almost a hundred thousand Ryo, so it's pretty expensive. I can put you on the payment plan if you want."

Seras looked to him. "Payment plan?"

The man nodded. "Every month, you pay ten thousand Ryo, and when it's paid in full, with an interest fee of five thousand Ryo for holding it, you may have it. Now, you are welcome to bring in more than ten thousand a month, which basically is paying in advance for the next month in case you cannot pay that particular month. But when it is paid in full, either in three months or ten, as long as you pay the full value of the item plus the holding fee, it's yours."

Seras hummed in thought, thinking if it would be wise to do that. She decided to try. "Alright. Sounds fair, I'll pay the first payment for it as I pay for the Sabre."

The man went behind the counter and rung her item up, and she paid the first month's fee of ten thousand Ryo. She left with the clothes and sword back to the apartment, and seen Naruto was eating some Ramen for lunch whilst she was gone. "I'm back."

Naruto smiled "Hey Seras, how did shopping go?"

Seras put the clothes in front of him. "Get changed, we better hurry, the sunlight is wasting. Oh, and I got you something special if you manage to complete training." Naruto looked puzzled and she showed the Sabre.

Naruto looked wide eyed. "WOW! That's so cool! What is it?" He ran to her and looked at it as she held it and unsheathed it for him to see.

Seras smiled, showing him. "It's a very unique sword, used for quick attacks and good for defense as well. It's yours when you complete training. If you cannot complete everything I plan for you these next two weeks, then you don't get it until you do complete it. Fair?"

Naruto grinned and stood proudly. "Totally! I'm not gonna lose! I'll complete everything you are going to train me in before I face Neji! Just wait until he sees me using a sword!"

She put it away for now and he went and changed. When he came out, Seras blushed as she seen him in the new clothes. "Very impressive. I guess I chose well, didn't I?"

Naruto smirked, gripping his hand in a fist whilst wearing his new gloves, and checking himself out. "It's amazing, I look pretty cool, maybe even stronger with this on! Now let's go, I wanna get ready for the Exams!"

Seras nodded and they went to an empty training area. She smiled as she loosened up. "Alright... Now, first thing we need to teach you is.. HOW TO DODGE!" She rushed in to attack him and he looked shocked at her speed as she was in front of him with blinding speed.

She lightly tapped his head with her fist and he looked shocked. She smiled. "Now you see why?"

Naruto pouted and blushed. "Hey, don't treat me like a weak little kid! Give me all you got, and I'll do the same! If I get hit, I know I need to get better, now let's train for real!"

Seras smirked. "As you wish, master." Her eyes changed to red again and she rushed him yet again, this time punching him hard and sending him flying back into a tree. He groaned and shook in shock. She giggled nervously and stuck her tongue out. "Whoops... a little too much?..."

She knew, though, it was going to be a few days till he was ready for the exams, seeing how Neji fought when Naruto watched him in his memories she received... "_I just hope he's ready for my training... I can only hope. Forgive me if I am too rough, My Master._"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Well, there you all go! A little shorter I think than normal, but I put some very big speaking parts, so I think it's just my Imagination. Now, first of, again, that is horrifying how many reviews I got! But damn did it help me out inspiration wise!

TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! The 17th, and I give you this story in honor of it. Now, I hope the best for you guys and have a great day as I will.

Read, Enjoy, Review!


	3. Calm before the Storm, Seras' progress?

Welcome back one and all. Seriously, this popular? Ugh... Anyway, back to the matter at hand, before I go totally insane... Here's a new chapter of Naruto's Hellsing. ENJOY!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Naruto was heaving, sweating profusely as he just finished the day's training. Seras stood in front of him in a casual manner, smiling. "That does it for training. You did very well, Master, I can safely say you can beat Neji and even Sasuke if you tried."

Naruto grinned and stood tiredly but proudly. "I'm not one to give up. Thanks Seras. I can't believe in two weeks I got this strong!" In truth, he didn't grow stronger than what he should have been at in the first place. Seras didn't give him training to be better than everyone else, she couldn't get that done in two weeks, but hat she did do, however, got him as strong as possible, as strong as he should have been to begin with.

Within two weeks, she gave him a decent Taijutsu style to fight with, which he should have had to begin with, he was now able to summon a few actual Toads, thanks to her new instructions, and lastly two Ninjutsu. One of which was not fully completed yet, but was done up enough to be used until she had more time with him.

Seras nodded and grabbed the sword she set on a nearby tree and presented it to him, kneeling down in front of him with the sword caressed in her hands presentably in front of him. "You did everything I set you out to do these two weeks, and even a little more. I'm keeping my promise, and giving you this sword. The Sabre is now yours to use."

Naruto smiled softly and took it, unsheathing it and looking at it in his hands. "Wow... This thing has a bit of weight on it, actually. Thank you, Seras." He knelt down with her and pulled her into a hug. She blushed and looked surprised by this.

After a minute she smiled and hugged him back. They both stood and Seras seen him tie the sword on his belt and she nodded. "Now... I have a few restrictions for you before you go into battle tomorrow."

Naruto looked confused. She looked at him a little sternly. "You must not use the Sabre in battle. If you do, only use the blunt end or use it against one of those Sand Ninja. That's it."

Naruto nodded. "I understand. I wouldn't want to hurt my fellow Shinobi to badly... Even if I want to really hurt Neji."

She smiled and nodded. "Now... The next restriction is.. Not to use Summoning. You want to use your own skills, and trust me, your Kage Bunshin are enough to help you out with using your own skills."

Naruto smirked. "I figured that one. Thank you Seras. We should get some rest."

Seras nodded and they returned home. It was still pretty early in the day, and Naruto thought it best to just get a grip on things before tomorrow, and the best way to do that was making sure he and that damn fox inside him were on better terms.

Seras taught him a lot more than battle techniques, she taught him real knowledge, actually helped calm him down and had him meditate or something. She wasn't about to let those who stunted him give him the lower hand in his life forever.

She taught him as much about Shinobi knowledge he would need to know to actually be as smart as his fellow Genin, not to mention some tips and tricks. She may not be a real Kunoichi, but Seras learned and has been putting that into practice every night whilst he sleeps. She was getting better as a Kunoichi, but... Truthfully, if she had to go by Shinobi skills alone, she was only a new Chuunin, at best.

What she lacked in Shinobi skills, she made up for in her old Vampire skills. She managed to gain back a few powers, and even a few surprises in case someone managed to outmaneuver her. She was anything BUT unprepared.

Seras and Naruto went home, and she went to the fridge. She managed to get a fresh supply of blood from the Hokage, he made sure it was under the radar. Something about, as he put it, 'too old to be kept in storage', and put it as being thrown away. Yeah, she was throwing it away alright, into her stomach.

She ripped another open and drank it as she watched Naruto meditate. Seras drank it and smiled. "That's better. O Positive. Always has that sweetness to it." She looked out and seen it was still way early. She laid onto the new couch. Naruto had gotten his monthly payment from the Hokage, and thanks to HER being the buyer, she had gotten a new couch and bed, and had a little money saved up for grocery shopping.

Seras knew one thing about Naruto's eating habits, and that was the secret to Ichiraku's ramen. Instant Ramen and store bought were not healthy in regards to nutritional sources, but Ichiraku had created a unique blend. It had every nutritional value in it's dishes, no matter what. Naruto putting away ten good sized bowls of it and training day in and day out by himself kept him in peak shape, it's actually one of the only few reasons he was able to even do well in the Chuunin Exam in the first place. Guts, determination, stamina, and his conditioned training. He trained till he dropped, got back up, and did it again.

Seras smirked. "_Now he has better Taijutsu, knows two new Ninjutsu, and has actual Knowledge now. Those blokes are in for a very big surprise._" She took this time to rest, and actually sleep. She only got a few hours sleep these entire two weeks, and she was dead tired. Being a creature of the night in broad daylight was torture, but she had to keep her composure. She fell asleep quickly.

Naruto was currently within his mind, and in front of the Kyuubi's cage. "So, we gonna dish out the last of our hostility here and now? Or are we going to keep fighting?"

Kyuubi growled. "**Do not presume I am of lower status just because you are holding me prisoner, Kit, if I could I would rip your head from your shoulders and enjoy gnawing on it for a chew toy.**"

Naruto scoffed and turned. "Hey, I told you, I never wanted you in me, I was a fucking baby when you were. So don't blame me for anything. The least you could do is make the best of it. After all, if I die, so do you. I don't wanna die, and I doubt you do either. We work together, and we won't die. Hell, you pretend to like me as a partner, and you may like it for real by accident."

Kyuubi barked out at him. "**YOU PRESUME MUCH KIT! I WOULD NEVER ENJOY PARTNERING WITH YOU! I am the Kyuubi, and I won't let such a lowly being as yourself ****presume yourself above me!**"

Naruto glared at Kyuubi. "You want to act that way, fine. I never thought myself above you to begin with. But do not presume you are a superior being just because your one of the damn Bijuu. You're not unbeatable, and the proof is in the pudding, seeing as you're locked within me. When you settle down and want to actually talk and be partners finally, give me a call. Till then, our deal is still in effect. You're Chakra is mine, so when I need to use it, I can pull on it."

Naruto left at that and just ignored the Kyuubi growling at him with malice. He seen he had meditated and talked to Kyuubi for around an hour. Seras had fallen asleep on his couch. He smiled. "_Sleep well._"

He got up and walked off. Naruto wasn't paying much attention to his destination, but for some reason he figured the most important thing was not where he was going, but how he got there. That was the most significant change he realized.

He couldn't figure it out. Naruto didn't understand why it happened, how it happened, but in two weeks he grew in every aspect he lacked. Book smarts, Seras had helped him by putting it in words he understood and helped him learn more about what kind of Shinobi helped make Konoha his home.

Naruto also had shortcomings in actually being a Shinobi, and she taught him how to fight and how to use actual Ninjutsu now. But the most important thing was, she gave him someone to care for more than ever. She saved him from falling to his death, she taught him when he wanted to become stronger, she helped get him better clothes tools and gear, hell even new furniture, and did it because she cared about him. It was as if she knew him better than he knew himself, and made him better. He even seen how he changed personality.. he was more mature now, and he was surprised.

Naruto went to Ichiraku Ramen, and smiled. "Guess I need to calm my nerves." He went in and sat down, and tonight was Ayame to work. She turned and smiled. "Naruto! Been a while, where have you been all week?"

Naruto chuckled. "Training. Tomorrow's the big day, I don't want to lose to that punk Neji."

Ayame looked him over and giggled. "Well, you certainly look dressed for battle. I heard you have been training with a new Sensei, some woman with blonde hair. She's dyed it though, I heard, it's red now right?"

Naruto chuckled nervously. Yeah, he asked about that, and she said the main reason was she was so weak after so many years dead and asleep in that crevice, that she was reverting back to her human looking self. The red hair appeared when she finally drank blood, as if signaling her vampire strength returning.

He nodded. "Yeah, she said she wanted a change. She's also a great teacher, she taught me some really good moves." Ayame was taken back by the calm but confident atmosphere Naruto put out now. "She turned and pinched her arm and hissed in pain.

Naruto looked confused at this and she smiled brightly back at him. "Well, what can I get you? Let me guess, ten bowls, all different types?"

Naruto chuckled and smirked a foxy grin, the one she was used to. "You know me too well. Three vege, two pork, one miso, three Teriyaki, and one beef."

She nodded and got them ready. She smiled seeing him still being his old self, just relaxed and more mature than normal. Ayame even seen him read a few scrolls on history, and knew he was also smarter. "_Whoever this girl is, in two weeks she is damn miracle worker. Hope I can meet her one day, to shake her hand and all._"

Right after that thought, she heard Naruto ask for the next and she giggled. "Coming up!"

Seras soon woke up, as the sun went down fully, and the moon rose. She seen Naruto in bed, resting for his big day tomorrow. She knew he was ready... but she didn't know if she had done enough. Two weeks was a short time... So short compared to the lifetimes she had already lived, and would live on still.

She went out and into the training grounds. She stopped and took a deep breath. "So, I finally meet the famous Kakashi?"

She turned and seen a figure come out form behind a tree. The figure had long silver hair spiked up, and his headband covering one eye, as well as wearing a mask. He looked at her casually. "Yes, I suppose you do. I had to go see the Hokage the other day, making sure of the rest of my team, and when I heard a new Jounin entered our ranks from nowhere, and said Jounin was training Naruto, I thought I'd find time to see for myself."

Seras turned fully to him and crossed her arms. "You figure I cannot handle what you didn't want to do?"

Kakashi narrowed his eye a bit. "What didn't I want to do? You don't know me, my reputation may be earned but it isn't who I am. Please, what are you doing that I cannot?"

Seras closed her eyes. "Simple. Might Guy manages to train all three of his students to be truly superb Shinobi, Kurenai has her team working well, and Asuma seems to have generated a well organized team. You haven't given your entire team your fully attention."

Kakashi gave her a glare. "You're mistaken, my team has gotten my full attention since the day I had them. Sure, I may have been doing more for one or two at a single time since I had them, focusing on Naruto, Sasuke, or Sakura only until they are done with what I am teaching them, but I haven't let one suffer from ill advised-" "Quiet!"

Kakashi suddenly lost his breath, the ability to speak, and the ability to blink and turn away, as the sight of Seras frightened him. A dark and blood red energy was emanating off her, her eyes glowing bright red and her body shadowed, making her Killing Intent that much more powerful.

She growled lowly. "Naruto's skills lack so far under par, he should have never gotten past the Chuunin Exams this far in by his skill alone, hell, he never even answered a single question during the first part! His knowledge and wisdom was sorely lacking, and all you fucking teach him is that teamwork is important and tree climbing as a chakra control exercise! What have you done for Sakura? No more no less! But that damn Uchiha, those bastards, you let that Uchiha prick be trained individually by you without making sure the others had good teachers!"

Kakashi was too stunned by the amazing Killer Intent Seras was letting off, he couldn't move or speak. "_This... Is worse then any Killing intent I have ever felt before! Who is this woman!_"

Seras let up and glared at him hard, controlling her KI so he could at least talk back. She prepared arguments against him since day once when she registered all those memories. "I went and seen Sakura, who, even though wasn't in the Finals, wasn't even being trained whilst waiting this entire month. You left Naruto in the care of one pervert, who only tried to scold Naruto using steaming water when he still had his chakra disrupted by that bloody Orochimaru. It took ANOTHER pervert, one of the damn Sannin, to actually see this and get him back to normal... BEFORE TRYING TO KILL HIM BY THROWING HIM INTO A WET SPIKED WALL CREVICE IN THE GROUND A MILE OR TWO DEEP! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING!"

Kakashi gulped hard before getting a little more control of himself. "Ebisu is still a Jounin, and one who would be a good teacher for Naruto, and Jiraiya is the only man I can think of that you are talking about and there's no way he would try that!"

Seras was in his face so face, only an inch was between them in such a blink of the eye that Kakashi wasn't sure his own Sharingan eye could comprehend the speed. Seras snarled in a deep and evil voice. "Naruto has lived through so much hell in his life, all I want to do is kill everyone who has ever dared lay a finger on him in some shape, way or form in an ill mannered way. But I can't, because Naruto still calls this place home, and is still kind at heart. It's amazing he is still innocent-minded enough to not look at women as objects, that Sexy Jutsu be damned, having you, that damn Ebisu, and then Jiraiya of all people, the self proclaimed Mega Pervert. By default Naruto should be a pervert, but not only is he still pure of heart, he was also an idiot. All those teachers he has, all except Iruka, gave him false knowledge, or forced him to not learn at all, and that ticks me off. His entire growth was stunted by murder attempts and poisons, and you don't even try to correct this... Minato would be so disappointed in you."

THAT pulled Kakashi's nerves, because that made him unfeeling to anything, hearing this. He roared with rage. "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW MINATO! YOU BITCH, HOW DARE YOU TELL ME I HAVEN'T BEEN HELPING MY SENSEI'S SON! I HELPED HIM EVERY WAY I COULD THERE IS NO WAY HE IS AS STUNTED AS YOU SAY HE IS!"

Seras exploded her Ki now, and it was strong enough now that the area around them turned pitch black, and all Kakashi could see was Seras, blood red energy around her, and bright red bloody eyes promising death. "Did you SEE him? Actually SEE his fight against Kiba? I don't think so... his fighting style was atrocious, he just blindly fired punches like a wild animal, Kiba's moves were at least based on animal moves to help him succeed in a fight, do you even have a single CLUE on how many Ninjutsu Naruto can do? How about Genjutsu, can you tell me exactly what he knows about it to at least STOP them? Think back, tell me, answer those questions. Go on."

Kakashi tried to think. He thought about Ninjutsu. "He has Substitution and Shadow Clones! And he can make an amazing amount!"

Seras chuckled darkly. "That's it? Those things are destroyed so quickly it's amazing why he even uses them as anything but a stalling Jutsu, whilst waiting for his real self to be beat to a bloody pulp. And he can't use Substitution without having an hour of preparation time in advance. Next."

Kakashi shook visibly. Seras was tearing his sanity apart so quickly he didn't think he could remember the next part of the question so he could try, and fail as he would soon find out, to prove her wrong. "_TAIJUTSU!_" "Naruto knows no less than anyone else who learned in the academy, they teach you how to fight proper as a Shinobi!"

Seras narrowed her eyes and they glowed darker at him. "Sasuke learned the Uchiha's family style before they died, Kiba the Inuzuka family style, I don't see Lee or Neji using the exact same style of Taijutsu, nor do I see ANY similarities amongst their styles at all, not to mention Shino and Chouji. Id I also mention that no one ever fucking TAUGHT Naruto how to fight? The only thing they did was tell him the test and let him practice on his own, whilst not allowing him to use a book to figure it out or else they punish him. Next."

Kakashi was about ready to piss his pants here, the air was so think in death and her intent to kill him brutally that he was about to pass out, but he had one more to go. "Sakura should have taught him something, she's book smart and a Genjutsu type, she could easily teach him things about Genjutsu!"

Seras bared her fangs in a scowl. "You forget, you bloody asshole, Sakura doesn't even give Naruto the time of day! Whenever he even says hello to her, she is ready to punch him in the face, just so she can talk to Sasuke, who gives her the cold shoulder so much she doesn't have any drive to train anymore, and if Naruto tries to cheer her up she pretty much wants to give him a new mouth to breath out of, via a punch to the face. Questionnaire over, you failed the test."

She let off her Killing Intent. She felt confident, she just proved him wrong in every aspect and torched his entire drive to continue to outwit her just because of his own stubborn feelings.

Kakashi was coming back to reality, and rethought everything... She was right, she had proven everything right against everything he had said and answered... But he glared at her, weakly however, and went for broke. "I doubt in two weeks you could have done any better."

Seras checked the time real quick, and seen it was almost time to head to the Hokage's office for the meeting she had with him. She hummed. "Well, I have a progress report with the Hokage soon. Since today was the last day I could possible train him before the exams start, I promised a report on his progress before he witnessed the fruits of my training in action. If you wish, you can come with me and listen to my report as I give it. This way I do not have to repeat myself three times. Hopefully Jiraiya will be there too. Well?"

Kakashi thought it best. He was still shaking a bit, but even if he was fully capable of calm thoughts he would figure it best to call, and not fly the coop by going all in in this poker match he found himself in. Seras was holding one hell of a hand, or she was bluffing, but he wasn't one to take chances on this. When he only had a small pair.

He nodded. Seras nodded back and started walking. "Follow the leader." Kakashi did, and they both got to the Office. After a single knock, they were called in. Sarutobi was on his last piece of paper work when they sat down and he sighed heavily.

Sarutobi finished and smiled. "Well, I see you finally meet each other. Kakashi, I didn't figure you' show up to see who was training Naruto until tomorrow. Word may get around fast, but you seemed so worked up on giving Sasuke a lot of training."

Kakashi looked away as Seras glared at him. Sarutobi prepared his pipe and gave it a puff. "Honestly? I figured this would happen... Hey, Jiraiya, I know you're there. Just get up here, I'd rather you not pester Seras over anything just because your technically not in the room yet."

Jiraiya soon came from the window seal. He sighed. "Technicality points, down to zero. I've been keeping an eye on some of the training, but I still have complaints."

Seras frowned. Sarutobi knew she was prepared for any of them, but was still pissed at them. He was too, after keeping watch on their own methods of training, whilst comparing them to hers. He had none. "Alright... First, Seras. Progress report?"

Seras nodded but looked around. "First... Could you put up a barrier again, and this time send the ANBU from the room... I'd rather a few things not be public knowledge until tomorrow."

Sarutobi nodded, putting a hand up before producing a few seals and setting up the barrier for them. She sighed. "Alright. First, Naruto's able to finally fight. Kiba, Sasuke, a few people from the Forest of Death, they all had the upper hand when fighting him, because he had no actual combat skill. Just rush in, and hope his fist connected. Brawler styles like his never come out on top against usually decorated martial artists. I got him to finally try dodging blows and using his stamina and conditioned muscle structure to his advantage. Naruto won't let Neji get in close unless it's to deal some damage to Neji."

Jiraiya scoffed. "If you call what you gave him any amount of improvement. He's still throwing sloppy punches."

Seras glared at him. "Oh, and I suppose you would do better in only two weeks? Just wait and see just how good he REALLY is when he faces Neji tomorrow. I couldn't give him any true help in Genjutsu, considering I am still not truly a Ninja-" "And you call yourself a Kunoichi?"

She kept her eyes closed and let it lash out. Kakashi thought he found a way to bet all his chips in on this one, and went for it. "If you aren't a real Ninja, then why are you even a Jounin in the system?"

Seras looked at Sarutobi and he nodded. He pulled the same book from when Seras first woke up and opened it. "This... Is a Hokage level secret, triple S rank. This book contains many secrets, and all are true. This woman is proven of everything this book holds. Seras Victoria, is several thousand years old, and truly immortal. She wrote the book."

Kakashi gawked a bit, but recovered and looked puzzled and angry. "No way, this woman is still alive, there is no such thing as true immortality! She's used a Genjutsu on you then!"

Seras was prepared. "Use that Sharingan eye of yours, find out." Kakashi glared at her, but did so, uncovering it and checking everyone and everything. Nothing... Not a single trace of Genjutsu.

Jiraiya nodded. "It's the truth. No matter ho unbelievable. She's a Vampire."

Sarutobi sighed as Kakashi just looked dumbfounded. "Kakashi, next time do not suppose that the Hokage is under a Genjutsu unless there is another Kage level ninja in the room. Now... Proceed?"

Seras took a deep breath. "As I said, since I have no real skills in the area nor a way to teach him, his Genjutsu skills are still low, but I had given him theory on everything and helped him understand and practice ways to break Genjutsu. Until it's put into a real situation, his practice cannot be helpful, even these two had yet to try to help with it so I did better considering. Now... Ninjutsu."

She took another deep breath. "I finished teaching him to summon, and you should check in to see who he had summoned, because it was an actual talking toad. I also taught him his legacy... I taught Naruto something YOU should have taught him, Kakashi, or you, Jiraiya. I won't tell you, I would rather you see him use it in the Exams, and you will be amazed."

Jiraiya laughed. "I seen no Legacy. You taught him halfway through his Elemental Affinity and tried to have him use a Wind Jutsu. If that's his Legacy, I won't be amazed."

Seras grinned. "Oh... I kept this one secret. I bet Sarutobi knows about it, only because of what's behind the bookcase. Kakashi, you will witness how strong I made Naruto, and Jiraiya, you remember the deal.. If Naruto beats Neji, I stay Jounin. Is that all? I'd like to give Naruto a last minute training session before the Exams start."

Sarutobi nodded and she stood, exiting the room. Kakashi scoffed. "There is no way she could have given him any good training."

Sarutobi puffed his pipe. "You'll witness the truth in a few hours. Now get out, and get ready to watch." he grinned. "And be amazed. You won't see it coming."

The two left, Jiraiya to do his 'research' and Kakashi to do the same as Seras, last minute training. Morning was almost upon them, and this was the most crucial time for those in the Exam.

Seras seen Naruto meditating again. She smiled. "Naruto, you're awake. Good... Ready for the Exams?"

Naruto smirked. "Can't say I'm not ready. I know it'll be tough, but I won't lose so easily."

Seras nodded at that. "Good. Don't get cocky, but keep that confidence. You need all your strength for this one. But... I think it's time you get ready. It's an hour before your match... Use that hour to prepare your surprise."

Naruto nodded at that. "I won't let you down, Seras. You can believe me when I say I am strong enough for anything they can throw at me."

Seras went and just laid on the couch, waiting for them to finally go to the stadium. When it was time, they left, running there with great speed. When they got there, Seras stopped him at the entrance. She turned to him. "Remember... No using the sword unless absolutely needed, and no using your half worked on technique. Do your best, because I know you can win."

Naruto nodded and smiled. "Thank you Seras. Can't wait to prove how great a teacher you are. I'm sure Pervy Sage is getting antsy about this."

Seras went up to the audience levels and was on the wall in the shade. Jiraiya came to her and leaned against the wall beside her. "His legacy, you may know it but there is no way, in only two weeks, he could get either one of them down. You're bluffing to make yourself look good."

Seras grinned. "You'll see... In fact, the only reason he was able to get it done? Was because I actually taught him. With you, I bet you'd just had given him the step, what it looks like to complete it, and let him off to do it himself. I actually helped him through each step, and the fruits of that are going to be shown today. Just wait... and see."

The Genin were lined up and they had a new proctor for this exam. The man had a laid back look, chewing on the end of a senbon needle, and his headband wrapped around his head reverse bandana style. He looked at each of them. "Alright... Seeing as it's time to start, even though we are missing two people, we should still keep things punctual. Stand tall and proud, you guys need to show your pride as Shinobi to the spectators."

He turned and everyone just stood normal, Naruto standing with his head down a bit. Naruto knew he was looking sharp too, but he didn't know if standing tall and proud was a good idea for him. He seen the Hokage was talking to a guy in blue robes, and seen the symbol for wind on it.

It didn't take long, but the Hokage stood, walked up, and began his speech. It was short and sweet, but what really got Naruto, and a couple of his fellow Shinobi beside him, wondering, was why eight? There were nine, last they checked, and only seven were here in the first place.

The man took out a piece of paper. "There's been a change of plans for the order of fights. Nothing huge, but I have to make sure you are all informed. Look this list over, and make sure you understand." He opened up a piece of paper and showed the fights.

Naruto seen it was indeed nothing big. Shikamaru wasn't fighting Dosu, THEN Temari, but just Temari. Dosu must have dropped out. Naruto wanted to know something though, considering Sasuke's match was right after his, and he was not even here yet. "I have a question. What happens to Sasuke? He's not here yet."

The man was calm though, understanding the rules just fine. "If a finalist isn't here when his name is called for his match to start... He forfeits the match entirely."

It was a few minutes of waiting after that, silence and thoughts. Th proctor turned after seeing a signal from the Hokage. "Alright, listen up. The terrain is different, but the rules still apply like before. Their are no rules. The match continues until one acknowledges defeat, or dies. That being said, if I determine that a match is over, I can step in and stop it at any time. And no arguments permitted. Understood?"

After hearing absolutely no disagreements among them, he decided to start. "The opponents for the first match are these; Naruto Uzumaki, and Neji Hyuuga. Those two stay, the others can go to the waiting area upstairs, through the door designated over there." he pointed with the Senbon in his mouth.

As the others piled through, Naruto just closed his eyes and relaxed. Neji was just staring forward, confident... Cocky, and thinking it was an easy win. After everyone was out of the way, the two took a few steps away from each other and turned to face off.

Neji smirked. "You got something to say to me?"

Naruto kept his eyes closed. He didn't say anything at first, just letting the wind pass. He took a deep breath. "Yeah... But you won't like it. You think I'm trash, don't you? Just a useless Shinobi? You think I can't even lay a finger on you, am I right?"

Neji chuckled a bit. "Such a wasted question. The answer to that is... Yes, but no. I don't THINK that.. I KNOW that. Your moves are so weak and wild that you wouldn't even be able to lay a finger on anything but a babbling baboon. Not to mention you're own Ninja Skills are pitiful, and only use one technique. You can't win with something I have already seen."

Naruto opened his eyes and glared at Neji. "You know what, I don't think either, I know... I know, you are sadly misinformed. Allow me to show you just how good I really am, and you will soon see you aren't stronger for you having those eyes. Anyone can do Anything, as long as they have the will to do it, just as our village preaches. The Will of Fire will never go out!"

Naruto stomped a foot down on the ground behind him and rose both fists in front of him. "Prepare for defeat, because I made my vow, to WIN!"

Neji was shocked by that speech. But soon activated his Byakugan and got into the Hyuuga's main stance. "I'll show you how foolish you really are then! Do your worst!"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

THERE!

It took a fair bit, and me having to re-watch Naruto a bit to get the lines back. I've been using Naruto in other worlds or changing everything from top to bottom by now so I didn't need the lines used from the anime. But anyway, I Digress...

YOU SHALL SEE WHAT HAPPENED NEXT TIME! Trust me, I didn't plan this chapter to have so little action, but I would rather not time skip all the way to the fight, JUST to flashback all the way to these points again anyway. So, the Plot Thickens, and now the fight will begin, just be patient.

See you next time!


	4. The Exams begin, Naruto's new Moves

Hello there! Welcome back to another installment of Naruto of Hellsing!... Seriously, how is this story THIS POPULAR!... I am not hating the fact it is, but dang, I didn't think I'd get THIS many readers!

I won't stall you with the details, let's just get to the story!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

The proctor looked at them both. Naruto was calm and collected, ready to keep his cool in any situation, and Neji was fiery, looking death and murder at Naruto, ready to strike just to prove his worth. "_Naruto got him by the balls, that's for sure. Alright, I don't want any flak for waiting, so let's see who wins._" "START!" and he leapt off to keep a birds eye view on everything without being in the way.

Neji rushed forward first, striking fast with a few Palm strikes, but Naruto was backing up fast and dodging each one. Neji was slightly puzzled by how fast Naruto was now, but saw he was having trouble keeping up with the backwards running. He decided to go with a faster and longer range strike.

Neji ran up to Naruto, but looked surprised as Naruto just jumped for it out of the way, rolling on the ground before standing up again and getting ready. Naruto was still passive and cool, and Neji just grinned. "Is that all you can do? Jump away like a coward?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes a bit. "If escaping you're attempts to hit me is being a coward, I do believe when you tried to escape or dodge Hinata's strikes it made YOU a coward."

Neji growled. "You shut up! How dare you say such words to dirty the name of the Hyuuga Clan! You're nothing but trash!"

Naruto took a deep breath. "Really? Because how I see it, you've yet to land a single hit on me, so either I am as great as you, or you are as trashy as I am."

Neji was practically foaming at the mouth. "THAT DOES IT! YOU'RE DEAD!" He roared as he rushed forward.

During this entire beginning, Kakashi saw Naruto only dodge and looked to Seras beside him, Jiraiya on the other side of her as they watched. Kakashi looked to her. "Dodging? If that's all you taught him when it came to Taijutsu, then he has no shot."

Seras sighed. "Dodging an enemies strike is a very difficult thing. True, you could block an attack with less energy, but when it comes to people like the Hyuuga, blocking is even more dangerous than just being hit normally. Seeing this, I figured I would give Naruto a better skillful dodging ability at first, and when he completed that, he could start the second phase of his Taijutsu Training..."

Jiraiya wasn't looking at her, just staying concentrated on Naruto. "Yeah? And what would that be?"

Seras grinned feral. "Counter-attacking." Kakashi looked as the crowd gasped, and his single visible eye widened quite a bit, as Neji was on the ground...

Jiraiya seen it all and was amazed as well, as Neji rushed him blindly, and Naruto jumped behind him, twisting so he could roll when he landed on the ground, except he didn't roll, he caught himself, his arms twisted, and his legs twisting behind him, and Neji tried to catch Naruto, seeing a strike coming, but it did not help, as Naruto spun hard and fast, his legs going out a bit and twisting in the air before slamming hard into Neji.

One leg hit into Neji's arm, but the other came around and hit harder. Naruto pulled his body to twist even faster, slamming the other one in the arm as well, and that broke Neji's block. Both feet slammed into his face, and crushed his body into the ground before Naruto got up and jumped back a few feet.

Naruto was ready, knowing that his attack was not enough to keep Neji down for long. He was right, as Neji stood recovering from the attack, and he saw that Neji was glaring harder, his Byakugan glaring with fierce determination.

Neji got back into stance. "You dare pull a weak attack like that to stop me? You have no chance if that is the best you can do."

Naruto slowly took a single step back, making his stance wider. "If it was so weak, how come it broke your block and knocked you to the ground? Even if you got up from it, do not assume that the best I can do is that attack alone."

Neji growled and roared as he rushed in again. Naruto saw Neji was disorientated, making him easier to beat, but Seras make sure to stuff his brain with one rule; NEVER underestimate your opponent. She was right, as Neji didn't hold back any strikes.

Neji twisted and threw a heavy strike to Naruto's head, but Naruto ducked under it, but before Naruto could counter attack he had to dodge. Neji bent back and threw a sweeping kick with his back leg to trip Naruto, but Naruto kicked off the ground quickly, but not hard enough to actually get distance as Neji twisted fully.

Neji rose with a quick palm strike up to his Chest, and Naruto took his first hit from a Hyuuga. Naruto blocked the strike to his chest, keeping his arms out and tense like iron bars, and this had a purpose that Seras told him would keep him alive. As he flew back from the harsh strike, Neji didn't stop.

Naruto rolled on the ground but kicked a leg out and stopped himself hard, and looked to see Neji rushing him. Neji reared back and roared as if he was about to deal a finishing blow, but Naruto didn't let that happen.

Naruto pushed himself forward with his front leg, and rose enough to kick his back leg forward with all his might, flipping him forward as he caught the ground with his hands and pushed himself up and forward even harder, both legs rising against Neji.

Neji looked surprised as Naruto got up quicker than he had imagined possible, but everyone else was even more shocked to see what happened next, as Naruto's first kick landed hard against Neji's chin, forcing Neji to flip backwards in mid-air. The second kick upwards landed harshly against Neji's lower back and flipping him harder.

Naruto's forceful push up gave him one more flip upwards, which he didn't waste by bringing both feet forward and slamming both heels hard into Neji's stomach, and throwing Neji back. Neji flew back ten feet and hit the ground, bouncing another five before stopping. Naruto himself was falling with his head towards the ground, and he caught himself with both hands, flinging both feet downward in front of his chest and standing back upright.

Kakashi and Jiraiya was shocked seeing this development. Seras grinned even wider. "See, the second stage of his Taijutsu training was to incorporate flowing leg movements and counter-attacking, even at risk of his own body being hit. True you may take damage, but knowing you are going to be hit by you're opponent, you guarantee your own attack will strike as well. Seeing as Leg's are longer than arms, and much stronger, the chance of being hit when counter-attacking with legs is reduced by a good percentage, as well as dealing more damage when you do guarantee's you're foe is more likely to stay down or flee."

Kakashi looked at her. "But it's only thanks to my training that he was even skilled enough to get this good."

Seras snarled at him. "He couldn't even dodge or block Kiba, let alone Neji, and never even had a true style to begin with, you didn't teach him squat."

Kakashi narrowed his eye. "You expect me to believe he didn't have any training whatsoever, and in two weeks got this good under you? You who are not even a true Kunoichi?"

Seras' eyes glowed red. "Oh, and you expect me to believe those who cannot use Genjutsu or Ninjutsu like Lee and Gai are true Shinobi?"

Jiraiya frowned. "At least they know how to incorporate Chakra and use it to use their Taijutsu better. You cannot even do that."

Seras smirked at that. "If you mean the Eight Gates... I've got Naruto training in that too, but I never expected him to finish before the exams, so do not say I have no knowledge... or, should I tell you how Your Student wasn't truly as skilled with his special Kunai?"

Jiraiya was now snarling. "Do not even attempt to talk about him with such slander! Nor talk about his techniques in public!" Jiraiya seen people looking at him weirdly and he blushed and just rested against the wall.

Seras frowned. "I see... And yet you slander his memory by not being here to protect his son..."

Kakashi and Jiraiya both had wide eyes and looked at her, as she watched the fight in front of them. Neji was stood up and the two were just staring each other down for a little while, the tension building.

Naruto decided to take the lead here, seeing Neji was trying to calculate him now. Naruto ran forward and threw three Kunai at Neji, but Neji dodged them easily. Naruto got close, and that was when Neji struck, seeing Naruto coming at him he knew Naruto wouldn't be able to dodge away from his attack.

Naruto seen Neji thrust a Palm against his chest again, but kicked off the ground hard to the side, dodging away and rolling on the ground once before standing again. Neji took a deep breath, and switched his stance, his other side being forward instead of what he normally stood in stance with.

Naruto got into stance and started circling Neji, and Neji did the same. They started getting closer, and just as they were only five feet away from each other, Neji struck again, stepping forward and thrusting a palm strike to Naruto again, who jumped back.

Naruto made a major error in jumping back, as Neji used that strike as a feint and ran forward, throwing a hard kick to Naruto's legs, not sweeping them our from under Naruto, but kicking for them none the less.

Naruto fell hard, having his legs kicked to the side so his landing was intercepted, and Neji thrust a hard Palm down. It was in vain because, as soon as that Palm made contact and Neji forced chakra through Naruto, the Naruto Neji was striking turned into smoke and air.

When the smoke vanished Naruto was gone. At least from being on the ground, because Neji looked to the side just in time to see Naruto kick him hard in the face and jump away. Everyone was in shock at this.

Only the Jounin, Jiraiya and the Kage's saw what truly happened, and Kakashi commented on it. "That was substitution with a clone, but he didn't even make the hand sign for it!"

Seras grinned. "See, I may not have given him more Jutsu to use, but between Taijutsu and his Legacy, I have been giving him greater experience and supplementary skills to advance his abilities with current techniques. Naruto is now able to create at least one Shadow Clone without the use of seals."

Jiraiya looked at her. "But it hasn't been an hour since the match started, how could he have made the thing and substitute with it so fast?"

Seras smirked evilly. "Ninja do not play fair... I had him prepare an hour before we even got here. If you think I am not a True Kunoichi yet, you will when I finally get down to training myself."

Kakashi scoffed. "It takes more than a few weeks of training to truly become a Ninja, so I do not even see how you can become a Jounin level Kunoichi till a year passes by."

Seras took a deep breath. "Seeing as I know every tip trick and technique of several people, including past Hokage's, I do not think it will take me too long to be a Jounin level Kunoichi with just ninja skills. I am, however, a very powerful Vampire."

Jiraiya looked at her sternly. "Vampire or no, you are still not powerful enough to defeat all of us by yourself."

Seras grinned. "Actually, everyone but Hiruzen I can. But that is not why I am holding back. The reason I am holding back, especially against those who deserve it like the people who tried to harm or kill Naruto, is because I am loyal to Naruto, and he is loyal to Konoha, so I will not lay a finger against anyone in Konoha unless it is in self defense, or protecting Naruto... or a test if there happens to be one for me."

Jiraiya frowned. "I am a Kage level Ninja, or have you forgotten that Sannin was the title given to us for being such a level ninja without being an actual Kage."

Seras scoffed and smirked evilly. "If you think you can beat Hiruzen, I can go up and tell him you think you are stronger than he is."

Kakashi finally broke from his frowning to smirk at that. "She has a point Jiraiya."

Jiraiya looked to Kakashi. "Hey, I thought you were on my side..." he looked back to Seras. "Fine, I am not as strong as him, but I am still very strong."

Seras nodded. "Never said you weren't, but I'm not exactly weak. Also, I think we should watch the fight down there, because I also taught him how to effectively use his Kage Bunshin in combat."

That got their attention as they seen Neji getting up on his feet. Neji growled. "You tricked me..."

Naruto was huffing. "We are Ninja, we trick our opponents when necessary." "_Damn, he actually disrupted my chakra system with that before I switched with the Clone. This won't be easy, but better to use all I got on him... Seras, I need to use them as a fighting force now._"

Naruto made the sign. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" In no time at all, fifty clones surrounded Neji, and Neji looked around him using his eyes.

Neji cursed in his mind. "_They have fully functional Chakra systems, and they are solid, meaning finding the real one is going to be extremely difficult... But last I checked, his clones are easily dispatched by any level of enemy, so I am not too worried._" Oh how wrong he was now, and how worried he will be...

Naruto smiled. "Neji, you may think you're defense is impenetrable, but I will show you, NO defense is!" Ten of his clones rushed him from all sides.

Neji was ready in stance. One threw a fast jab at him from the left, but he dodged backwards and swung his arm back and arching down and up, blocking the kick to his back. He threw another kick of his own though at one of the two coming in from the right, hoping to end one, but the clone jumped over him.

That clone that jumped had flipped and held his hands out, the other one at the right caught and then pulled, making the clone in the air drop, attempting to drop kick him with both legs. Neji didn't go defensive, and thrust a harsh palm strike up and dispelled the clone, and two more came from behind him. Both attempted to strike at his spine, but Neji twisted and stepped away from them at the same time, and flipped back, kicking both in the chin as hard as he could to dispel them.

One dispelled as the other ducked under and twisted, throwing a harsh rising kick at Neji. Neji blocked it with his palm as he flipped and dodged the next three trying to kick or punch him. Neji flew back as he kicked the ground hard, and groaned as he skid along the ground.

Neji stood fast as the eight still attacking him rushed, and two more from behind him joined. He growled. "TRY MY ULTIMATE DEFENSE!" Neji spun fast, expelling Chakra as all ten clones were nearby, and in an instant a dome of spiraling chakra surrounded him and shred all ten clones, dispelling them.

Neji stopped and huffed. He was surprised he even had to do that move, underestimating Naruto. He knew he couldn't keep on the defensive with these clones about. He rushed into the group, striking fast and hard with stabbing finger strikes now.

He thrust one into a single clone, dispelling him. "_If I can hit them, I can either dispel them all or get __lucky to find the real one_." He dodged the dual kicks to his head by ducking and rushed forward, spinning past another clone trying to sweep kick him, striking him with a harsh elbow to the neck and dispelling him.

His advantage of a swift striking wasn't lasting long though, as Several clones jumped him and one managed to catch his arm. Neji quickly struck with a heavy palm to the face, but not quick enough as another clone rammed a fist into his gut.

Neji felt another kick him in the back, and a third punching him in the face. Neji felt disorientated but quickly regained himself, spinning once more and expelling his Chakra, creating the dome of spiraling chakra to shred and dispel fifteen more clones.

Neji was huffing heavily now. The rest of the clones came in and Neji was dodging heavily, running past a few and ducking and twisting around them, using all his energy to dodge. A few Clones managed to get hits in, slamming a knee into his gut, a punch to the throat, an elbow to the knee. Neji was on the ground again in no time and was forced to use his defensive move yet again, his Rotation.

Neji was breathing heavily, sweating. His chakra was running low now. Naruto only had four clones now, and Neji know it because only five Naruto's stood in front of him. The four clones rushed in and surrounded Neji.

Neji got ready to do his Rotation again, but this time it wasn't a group assault. One ran at him and threw a punch, and Neji dodged it and tried to thrust a palm strike to his gut, but he jumped out of the way. The second one jumped at him and threw a hard hammer fist down, only for Neji to bend and step back, dodging the blow.

Neji tried to raise a kick into the clone's stomach, but the clone but the clone had jumped forward and rolled on the ground. The third ran and slid on the ground, trying to kick Neji's legs form under him, but this time Neji was ready for it and threw his raised kicking leg back down and kicked his foot into the clone's and pushed chakra into him, dispelling him by disrupting the chakra flow.

The other three caught him off guard this time, the first one ran up and ducked under Neji's strike to the head and grabbed hold of his hips and legs and the other two came around and grabbed Neji's arms. Neji was held fast, he couldn't even spin.

The Real Naruto was in front of him and walked up. "I didn't want to use this move yet, but I am all out of tricks, and this is the only one I have left to bring you down for good. Not even that rotating chakra bubble of yours can stand up to it. What do you call that move anyway?"

Neji growled. "Rotation... Secret Hyuuga technique, and it's unbeatable! LET ME SHOW YOU!" Neji pulsed his Chakra out sharply and dispelled the rest of the clones. Neji didn't waste any time and got into a different stance, his body slanted, his forward arm down along his slid forward leg, his other arm high up over his head. "EIGHT TRIGRAM SISTY FOUR PALMS!"

Neji raced forward with amazing speed and thrust two finger strikes out at Naruto. Naruto dodged them to the side as Neji's strike went full out. Neji growled and tried more, thrusting four rapid fire strikes against him, only for Naruto to jumped back then duck and roll.

Neji was getting pissed now, racing for Naruto and throwing eight, rapidly trying to strike down Naruto, only for Naruto to quickly jump high into the sky. Neji got ready as Naruto landed behind him, and thrust out sixteen rapid fire stabbing finger strikes, but Naruto was prepared for them. Naruto had landed and let his legs relax, falling to the ground, and before his fully body hit he kicked back and rolled backwards, where Neji raced with the remaining four of the sixteen strikes were thrust to strike into his body.

Naruto didn't allow them to hit and twisted forward, swinging around Neji and jumping fast. Neji suddenly threw more, and Naruto didn't count as Neji threw more rapid fire strikes against him. This time even faster, and Naruto finally took hits.

Neji was throwing thirty two strikes, and as he finally got super close to Naruto during his recovery from dodging to the left, he struck both strikes into Naruto's chest, one near the shoulder, another at the edge of the lung. He grinned as he thrust a third one into Naruto's hip, then a fourth one into Naruto's collar. He was almost finished when Naruto just jumped up and back again.

Naruto dodged the last few strikes as he landed, but the final one struck against his lung near his heart. Naruto groaned and was on his knees, coughing. Neji was huffing heavily, his legs wobbly. He thought he was about to win, but Naruto stood up and chuckled weakly. "Not bad... But if that was you're last attack, then it's not enough."

Naruto put his hand out, his palm up. "This Jutsu was handed down from my idol... as my new Sensei told me, it was handed down to two other people, my first Sensei, Kakashi, and the perverted Toad Sage, Jiraiya. I was taught it because, as she said, it was the legacy handed down from someone very important to me, in a way I don't understand right now. I don't care. I'll find out soon, but until I do, I will use it. WATCH THE POWER OF THE LEGACY HANDED DOWN TO ME!"

Naruto roared as he pulled all his chakra to his hand, and Neji looked in shock to see such bright Chakra, to his Byakugan eyes, being gathered in the palm of his hand. In Naruto's hand Chakra began to swirl around, growing in size and going in so many directions before suddenly filling up into a small balloon sized ball in his hand, and the spiraling Chakra was contained in his hand like it had a shell around it. Naruto grinned. "Taste the power..."

Kakashi and Jiraiya were standing forward off the wall in chock, everyone around also gasping and looking in utter amazement and shock as Naruto shown his new technique. Seras grinned. "You said I had no time to prepare him? No time whatsoever to teach him anything? I do not need any more proof... None... as Naruto is showing the fruits of his training. Naruto learned the Legacy he was always meant to learn, the legacy he should have been handed to from his father... His father's signature Jutsu..."

Naruto roared as he suddenly burst forward at Neji, and Neji suddenly spun in panic, using all the rest of his Chakra to perform his Rotation. Naruto screamed. "THAT WILL NOT SAVE YOU! TASTE THE POWER OF THE FOURTH HOKAGE! **RASENGAN!**"

Naruto thrust the Rasengan hard into the dome of Neji's Rotation, and in seconds, the chakra of the Rotation dispersed, and Neji looked in shock, unable to dodge due to him being on one heel from his spinning. He could only look as Naruto got closer. Naruto thrust the ball into his stomach and the chakra ground into him, pulverizing his stomach and chest with forceful spinning Chakra.

Naruto let his Chakra explode and Neji flew back hard and fast, spinning in mid air before hitting the wall on the other side of the stadium, embedded in the wall right side up, a little lopsided to the left. Naruto stood, huffing and sweating, nearly out of Chakra. Everyone was in shock still, standing like statues.

The Third Hokage smirked, chuckling softly as he chewed on his pipe. "That woman is a miracle worker alright... Naruto couldn't have learned it any better even if the Fourth was the one who taught him."

The Audience were finally coming back to their trances and looked at each other before cheering, the entire Stadium roaring in cheer chanting Naruto's name. The proctor came out of hiding and checked on Neji, pulling him from the wall, seeing Neji was knocked out cold. He went to Naruto and rose his hand. "Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!"

The Medics wheeled Neji away as Jiraiya looked to Jiraiya. "I kept tabs and watch on you training him nearly all day and night, how did you teach him that in two weeks!"

Seras stood firmly and glared death at him. "Do not attempt to tell me what I can or cannot teach him! You would have probably given him some stupid test about steps saying this is what the finished product is try and make it happen! I actually talked him through each step, made sure he knew everything, how to spin the Chakra, how to build more into it, how to contain it, I made certain to put it in words he understood and get him to perfect it before this Exam even started!"

Jiraiya and Kakashi were looking at her in surprise. She huffed and crossed her arms. "Don't you DARE tell me how I can teach my Master what he was supposed to learn in the first place! He learned it in one week, everyday between dinner and bed I had him working on it, inside the house and not trying to wreck anything, so of course you didn't see the training, you think I would have him train in that in public? If you excuse me, I got someone to congratulate, good day."

She stormed off. Kakashi and Jiraiya stared at each other a few seconds afterward, and Kakashi soon deflated. "I guess... I didn't to good enough. And trained Sasuke too much and left Naruto neglected. I should have been there more for him.. the son of..."

Jiraiya frowned, but nodded, sighing. "I don't agree with everything she said, but she has made a few points... I'll apologize to her for being a little... lousy, but I won't admit to being unable to train him how he is supposed to be. Go get that Uchiha boy, his match is next." Kakashi nodded and left.

Naruto was going up to the waiting box and before he went in Seras stopped him. "Good job, I knew you could do it, Master."

Naruto smiled brightly. "It was all thanks to you, Seras. You trained me very well, and the only reason I am this strong is thanks to you. Truthfully, I was a little worried back there about two things, one was Neji was tougher than I first thought, and the second about people's reactions to me using the Rasengan."

Seras chuckled. "I think they see you in a better light now. Hopefully they aren't worried about the Kyuubi and more over thinking how you are the Fourth's Legacy."

Naruto looked down at that. She was confused, but he sighed and looked up to her. "I am the Legacy of the fourth, you want to teach me all his moves, when you yourself shouldn't even know his moves... Before I met you, if I was ever taught this Jutsu or told how I would be learning these things because I was the one who deserved to learn it, I wouldn't of thought anything else except how cool it was. But you've given me more than a Jutsu, you've given me knowledge, and showed me wisdom, pounding it into me like it belonged there..."

Seras frowned at that, knowing what was about to be said. Naruto took a deep breath. "Now, after all you've shown me and taught me and helped me grow and learn with, you teaching me this and telling me how it's the Legacy of the fourth, and how I am the Fourth's Legacy, I have to ask... How do you know all this?"

Seras went up to him and hugged him. "Master, the reason is... You know that I am a Vampire, and I drink blood. I have a very rare ability as a vampire, that when I drink the blood of someone, I can see the memories within. But I also see the memories of the person's parents, and the grandparents of each side of the family. I saw who your father and mother were, and how great they are. You would be proud of them, and they you. Are you truly ready to know the truth?"

Naruto was tearing, hearing this he already figured out what she was getting to. Hinting at it, but still unsure about saying it in the first place. He nodded. "I am..."

Seras took a deep breath, and pushed Naruto at arms length and looked him straight in the eyes. "Naruto, the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, is... Your father."

Naruto, on the outside, was unfazed mostly, but that was because he was standing like a statue, small tears coming from his eyes. Inside his mind he was berating everyone around him, who probably either knew and didn't care, didn't know and the biggest one, didn't want to tell him even after growing up, mostly the Third, who should have known... Which is why he always tried to help him at every turn.

Seras knew he was in the middle of storming his thoughts like super storms were wrecking his brain apart, but didn't interfere. She knew soon he would calm down, she had taught him well to Meditate.

Naruto shook himself and instantly wiped his tears away, and smiled at her. "Thank you, Seras, for telling me. I'll meditate as the fights go by, hopefully I can use what you taught me to figure out all the damn questions rolling through my head now."

Seras nodded. "I know you may be frustrated at a great many people, especially your father, but do not hate him for whatever you are thinking he deserves it for... Give it time to sink in, and I will tell you more of what the truth of your parents is. Ok?"

Naruto nodded. Seras held him again. "Try to hurry with Meditation, that Sasuke guy is fighting next, and the others too. Better keep an eye on the competition."

Naruto smiled. "Thank you Seras. See you after the Exams then." With that, Seras walked off and Naruto went to the fighters waiting box. As he entered everyone was looking at him.

Shikamaru came up to him and smiled. "Nice work. You were always troublesome, but with that rumored new Sensei of yours training you, I'd rather not even fight you."

Shino was silent but nodded his way. Temari and Kankuro of the Sand were just looking at him in surprise and kept silent, whilst Gaara was very much looking at him with an evil glare in his eye. Naruto ignored that look and sat down, getting into a meditative stance and entering his mind, pondering every question that was threatening to make him explode in frustration, unknowing that an extremely difficult time was approaching nearer, where his skills were going to be truly tested to the limits.

**XxX Omake: Gender War's, Round 1 XxX**

Seras frowned as Kakashi and Jiraiya were still telling her how she was not capable of training Naruto correctly as the match was being fought with Naruto and Neji below. "So you are saying I cannot train Naruto better than you two? Why not?"

Kakashi scoffed. "Obviously you are unable to because you are not a true Ninja, and the fact you do not understand how to train a Male Ninja useful skills. Only a Male Sensei can train a Male student how to fight, it's just how male psychology works in this time period."

Jiraiya nodded. "Besides, why else would there be two men and one girl on a team if men were not a superior fighter in the field? Women may be decent at fighting, but we have more muscle and greater fighter instincts because we fight all the time."

Seras seen a few Kunoichi in front of them, and two in particular heard that talk and got up. Seras grinned. "You two think that just because you are guys you are better at teaching a Male student to fight? That's just hypocritical, if I remember correctly, Tsunade is way stronger and greater at fighting than you Jiraiya, and Several of you're equal Jounin are females and can beat you Kakashi."

Jiraiya and Kakashi scoffed and spoke at the same time. "We go easy on them." That did it, as they both found a single Kunai each fly between their legs and almost cut into their crotches through their pants. They went pale as they seen Kurenai and Anko foaming at the mouths and coming up the stairs to get them.

Kakashi and Jiraiya were about to bolt, when Seras gripped their shoulders and grinned evilly. "Oh now guys... You deserve every second of this, so just take it.. like a _man._"

Naruto and Neji were about to clash again when they both stopped and covered their ears as two VERY loud girly shrieks were heard throughout the entire village. Everyone looked to the source of the screaming and all who could actually see it were watching as Kurenai and Anko hogtied Jiraiya and Kakashi, hung them upside down, and had weights just lowered enough to give very painful uncomfortable irritation to both Men's crotches, and the words 'sexist' and 'pervert' written in lipstick on their chests.

Seras grinned evilly at them both. "And don't you forget this lesson boys, because next time you say anything about male superiority around me, your punishments... will be ten times worse every time."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

There we go! I know I said I wouldn't Bash Kakashi or Jiraiya TOO bad at all here, but I did so in the Omake for two reasons. One, it was funny, and I needed an Omake that would appeal to the people who HAD asked for slight bashing, and the second, is the REAL reason I even did it in this chapter is this...

Happy Birthday to Killjoy3000! I hope you enjoyed both the Story and the omake, have a very good one man!

One more thing to say to everyone; the reason Naruto had a harder time with Neji even with all the training under Seras is quite easy to understand, actually. Neji is a sharp and tough close combat fighter, Naruto being able to beat him with Taijutsu alone in the anime itself was bullshit to begin with, he should never have been able to beat Neji, even with the Kyuubi's Chakra helping him.

The Kyuubi's chakra at that state for Naruto does not make him stronger or faster, only gives him more Chakra to use, and more stamina to keep fighting with. Neji should have still beaten him. Seras gave Naruto everything for two weeks, how to Summon, BETTER Taijutsu, a sword, wind chakra development AND The Rasengan, so Naruto did win pretty easily compared to his anime self, but I am not making Naruto overpowered in this story.

Have a good one, and see you all NEXT Chapter!


	5. Naruto gives Shikamaru Spirit? Who Knew!

WELCOME BACK! I have to say... when I first read the reviews, apparently I hit 1-2-3 on people telling me my grammar sucks... I would like to first point out that, even though I am a decent writer and will continue to work my hardest and try to fix any and all mistakes I can find before posting, I am not perfect... some mistakes here and there I can understand you have seen, and I do like the feedback telling me where my little quirks are, but please, do not be overly harsh with it and just say how there's grammar errors and nothing else for your review.

Secondly, I am glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter, because there is more to come. Merry Christmas everyone, Enjoy!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Naruto was in his mind, talking to Kyuubi. Kyuubi chuckled. "**Now you know, that the one who put me in you was the Fourth Hokage, but also your father. How's that feel?**"

Naruto sighed as he just stared at the fox. "Don't try to rile me up. My dad does this to me, and all, but did he do this because I was the only one around, or because I was the one to truly hold you."

Kyuubi hummed at that. It narrowed it's eyes. "**I was... to be put inside you from the very beginning. See, you're Heritage? The giant sack of things that were to be given to you from birth to now and further in the future? I was part of it, and it's one full sack. You're Heritage was already going to be amazingly large, whether your parents died or lived.**"

Naruto looked shocked a little. His large heritage? What had the Fox meant by that one? No way could he have a big sack of things to come to him. "Not buying it. Maybe the part about you being inside me, but not about my Heritage."

Kyuubi chuckled and grinned. "**You think so? Don't mistake me, boy, I may be a trickster at times, but this isn't one of those times at all. See, you have no idea what I am talking about, but be warned, when you find out the truth, you will see. You will see I was right. You were meant to do incredible things, and one day you will witness the true power of your bloodline...**"

Naruto went from slightly shocked, to being completely stunned. "Bloodline? Me? No way! There's no way I can have a bloodline. Sure, there may have be a great many number of clans in the world, but there's no way I can be a part of one!"

Kyuubi laughed haughtily. "**Such a fool! You cannot fathom your own powers! You have a Bloodline so amazing, so powerful, that every village feared it! Everyone wanted your clan DEAD! They nearly succeeded too! A fair few survived, that is what made them so powerful too. They have the inept ability to survive almost anything! You are living proof of it too!**"

Naruto growled. "STOP PLAYING WITH ME FOX! NO WAY DO I HAVE A BLOODLINE! If I did, I would have known about it!"

Kyuubi grinned wider. "**Oh you will know. The second you reach the age one hundred and not be dead, hell you would still be fighting in your prime at that point! Don't trust me, go ahead, because sooner or later you will realize I am telling the truth!**"

Naruto just snarled and turned. "Yeah right, you fucking fox! Keep quiet, I better keep an eye out on Sasuke's match next!" He left his Mind-scape, and stopped meditating.

As he opened his eyes and stood he saw that there was no one in the arena yet. "Is Sasuke here yet?"

Shikamaru looked to him. "Nope. What, you go into Meditation for ten minutes and think he will be here?"

Naruto sighed and looked out to the arena. "No, and the reason being he is with Kakashi, meaning he is most likely going to take to Kakashi's schedule... I guess he will be either late to last minute or forfeit."

Shino came up. "Naruto... Gaara is looking weird."

Naruto looked at Shino when he spoke, but then to Gaara, who was static, but also twitching a bit. As if in anticipation of something. Naruto hummed. "Weird... He's expecting something to happen alright, but what?"

He kept an eye on Gaara, but looked to Shino. "What are your thoughts?"

Shino was passive and quiet before he turned to Naruto. "Gaara did a terrible thing to Lee. Who knows what he could have done between then and now..."

Naruto frowned. "You aren't suggesting he Killed someone in the village. With all the ANBU around, and the fact this is OUT village, not theirs, it's not possible for that to happen." How wrong he was, but he was slightly right, Gaara was under supervision, and even then he would be under watch.

Naruto just waited, watching out for Sasuke. "Sasuke's not an easy one to die, besides... Kakashi is with him, there's no chance Gaara could have killed them both." With that he just leaned on the rail and waited with Shikamaru and Shino.

Seras came up into the Kage's box and Sarutobi waved her in. "Sorry, Kazekage, she is Naruto's new Sensei. And a very good friend at that."

The Kazekage nodded. "No worries, but next time warn me when you bring in another one of your own. Peaceful times or not, war is never far from the corner. Also, may I ask, is Sasuke going to arrive soon? I know his battle is the most anticipated of them all."

Sarutobi frowned. "I do not accept favoritism here. If Sasuke is late, then he will be disqualified. End of story." Sarutobi noticed that the Kazekage narrowed his eyes a little and looked menacingly before looking normal again and rested back.

The Kazekage hummed. "I do not believe that the audience, nor the clients and Daimyo's that have come to witness such an event will enjoy the fact you are disqualifying the last loyal Uchiha of Konoha over a few minutes. How about we bend the rules just a bit..."

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes. "I do not like where you are going with this, but I shall humor you. How would you bend the rules, and only a little? I doubt it's that small a thing if you are suggesting it."

The Kazekage chuckled darkly a bit but looked poignant. "Come on, do not play me for a fool. How's about this. So that all battles have a chance of being done, and all the people watching are not disappointed by the lack of seeing their favorite fight, and to truly show how ready we both are for accepting jobs by any lands Daimyo, why not do this. Let the matches progress, allowing more time for those late to get here. No forfeiting needed."

Sarutobi frowned heavily, and Seras leaned next to his ear. "This man smells off... he smells more like a woman, a dead one. It's almost as if this being is just a soul in a husk."

Sarutobi turned to her with wide eyes. "You cannot be serious. You mean to tell me that this man, who I knew was not the Kazekage, is actually another being's soul in a different skin?"

Seras frowned and nodded. "I'm certain. I can smell the dead flesh from here. I'm a Vampire, I know when someone is dead or alive by the smell."

Sarutobi looked to the Kazekage and hummed. He sighed. "_If I do this, then the people will be happy, and we can get on with this, but I better make sure to leave an impression that we still take things seriously here in Konoha. I'll accept, but with some conditions..._"

Sarutobi took a deep breath. "Fine. We will continue the tournament, but if Sasuke is not here after ten minutes have passed between the last fight of the first round, he will be disqualified. Understood? Should provide him plenty of time, and if not, then I am sorry."

The Kazekage hummed a bit before shrugging. "I suppose you have a point. If we seem like we bend the rules at any time just to prove a point, it may make us look negligent. I accept. Now, call for it to be announced so we may get this show on the road. I do still have my other two children ready to fight."

Sarutobi stalled a bit before nodding. He called up the proctor and he came up. "Genma, I need you to start an announcement, and start the third match of the round."

Genma looked up to Sarutobi. "Yes sir, I will inform the people of Sasuke Uchiha's surrender." "Hold it."

Genma looked confused, but Sarutobi told him why. "We will be bending the rules this one time. Since many of our foreign dignitaries are wanting to see the fight between Sasuke and Gaara, we will give Sasuke the chance to hurry up. Tell the audience that if Sasuke does not return by the tenth minute after the end of the last match of the first round, we forfeit him and move on."

Genma looked confused but nodded and bowed. "As you wish, Sir." With that he went back to the center of the arena. He explained everything to the public. After explaining, he decided to give the final ultimatum for it. "As I said before, if Sasuke Uchiha does NOT enter this stadium in exactly ten minutes after the fourth match up has ended, he will be disqualified. No if's, and's, or buts about it. Period. The people of the Leaf understand you're anxiety over the matches needing to be completed, but we are not about to waste your precious time here waiting for someone who may never show up. We hope you understand and forgive this choice, but rules are indeed rules for a reason."

He waited for that to sink in before he went to call the next match. After everyone stopped murmuring so loudly he sighed. "Would Shino Aburame, and Kankuro of the Sand both please step from the competitors box and enter the arena for the next match?"

Kankuro scoffed and Shino looked to him real quick. Suddenly Kankuro raised his hand. "Proctor! I forfeit this match! Please, move on to the next one!"

Shino narrowed his eyes, but didn't say a word, although Naruto did. "What a coward, you come here, act all pompous when the Preliminary rounds were going through, and when we get to the third Exam, you quit before you even try? You're just weak apparently."

Shikamaru, however was a little worried. "_Ok, Sasuke STILL isn't here, and there's no other matches left. It's me against that damn troublesome blonde girl from the Sand now. Damn it, after what she did to TenTen, I will be lucky to make it out alive without proper planing. Heck, it's already starting to get to noon. My techniques aren't going to pack enough power to restrain her if I don't bring her in close, and even then I will need to find a sure fire way to do this... Wait, what am I, NUTS! I'm going in next, it's WAY too early!_"

Seras looked to the Kazekage. "Apparently after all your talk, your own kids are quitting. Some opportunity. Seems after that stunt, it will make your village look incompetent. Any words of wisdom to that?"

The Kazekage looked her way. "I wouldn't expect you to understand. Besides, it's not like my other Children are going to act that way. Kankuro's always been easy going, but when put in battle plays with his opponents. He just doesn't want to embarrass me. A good trait, I say."

Seras leaned in again. "I don't understand this. Why not just shut Sasuke out right now. Sure, Kakashi was here earlier, but he hasn't brought Sasuke. If he is going to be late like this, then it'll be hours. Sasuke won't make it in time."

Sarutobi sighed. "I understand what you are saying, and believe me, no one would have objected to it if it were any other competitors, but Sasuke being the Last Uchiha? People want to see this, everyone in this stadium is waiting for him. If I pull him out without giving hi a chance to show, it will be a bloodbath and a lot of disinterested clients. Unfortunately I have to let this happen, but I am not about to allow them to control the rules set down by century old men and women of the past who agreed on this."

Seras sighed, but stood. "It's your word... But if he is not here by the announcement of his withdrawing by default, then not only is this going to be a bad exams for some people, but I will be going to give Kakashi a bit of my mind on this matter after... With or without your permission."

Sarutobi grinned. "I don't think I need to give it, especially after that was said, but I do indeed give you the permission for it. Just try not to break him, we may need him in a mission at some point."

They looked to see Temari rush in the ring with wind blowing wildly and Seras scoffed. "At least SHE is ready for a battle."

Temari was there and Genma was talking. Shikamaru was freaking out a bit. "Damn it, maybe I should just quit too." "You do, and you die."

Shikamaru looked to see Naruto stand tall in front of him. "You think you can't beat her? Think again. You're smarter than that, you're way better as well."

Shikamaru scoffed. "Quit the act, Naruto, you know me better than that. I don't have many applicable skills to use here, and even if I had some, she's got a whole year ahead of me, not to mention some sharp wind techniques."

Naruto frowned. "True, but she won't expect much form you either. She will think she can win, and knows how to deal a bit with your shadow. She doesn't know all that it can do..."

Shikamaru looked confused. "Hey, she may not but I do, it's my technique after all. There's no way in hell YOU know what I can do with it or not."

Naruto smirked. "Oh, I have a few ideas. See, my new Sensei knows every single trick the Nara's have for their Shadow Jutsu, and one particular ultimate strength is during the day. One like this."

Shikamaru shook his head. "Ok then, mister hotshot know it all, what in the world do you even know that can help me win this thing?"

Naruto looked into the sky. "Well, first off, you can manipulate your shadows, and the ones around you, right?"

Shikamaru looked serious. "That's toddler stuff."

Naruto smiled more. "And if you are manipulating a shadow line form you to your opponent and another shadow enters it's range?"

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. "I can use it to lengthen my shadow even more than before." "_What the hell is he getting at, and that particular part only higher level guys should even know we can do._"

Naruto smirked before smile serenely. "You know, today's pretty peaceful... It's sunny, and there's clouds floating by like little pillows..."

Shikamaru blinked and just looked up. "Yeah. I suppose you got a point. Man, how I wish I was one right now, but I am stuck in this situation, what a drag."

Naruto smirked evilly. "Tell me, what do clouds generate when they are between the sun, and a part of the ground?"

Shikamaru shook his head out of it's trance and looked confused and puzzled. "They cast a Shadow, what the hell you-" His eyes suddenly widened. He looked out and seen the weather was sunny with cloud cover. He seen a few Shadows rolling off the stadium's audience benches a bit. He smirked and looked to Naruto. "You evil genius... I bet you were going to try and take me out early on so I didn't even try that move on you if we ever did duke it out in this thing. Your Sensei is apparently very clever... Even my father doesn't realize that kind of clue."

Naruto nodded. "Now YOU do. Get out there and win it."

Shikamaru nodded and jumped in, but right s he landed he frowned. "Wait... none of my clan knows this kind of trick... Did I just jump down because of a fluke strategy that isn't even able to work? Why haven't we thought of that before?"

he groaned as he let his head down and sat down. "Naruto got me eager for this out of nowhere, damn he's gotten clever. Such a drag, I know she still has some powerful wind Jutsu, what if she just cuts me to shreds just to end it."

Naruto smirked as he seen Shikamaru get down. "He can do this. Even if he didn't know that trick, now he does. I mean, it's so simple. Seras, thanks for that tip."

Shikamaru sighed and looked at Temari. "Damn, eager in the beginning, but not really into it right now. Figured this was going to be a drag."

Temari was waiting but frowned. "Hey, you coming up here or gonna forfeit as well?"

Shikamaru huffed as he looked at her. "Right, forgot, my opponent is a woman.."

She narrowed her eyes. "Come on, be a man!" Temari rushed him and rose her fan.

Shikamaru grabbed two Kunai. "And she's spunky... I hate spunky." He pinned both on the wall behind him and just as she slammed her fan down had jumped back and on top of them, seeing as this provided a quicker escape for him when needed.

She looked to see she had missed and seen him up on the wall. He smiled. "You know, I didn't want to fight at first, still don't now, but between then and now I got eager just for a moment, and that's the only reason I jumped in. I suppose, now that I am here, I shouldn't let a female beat me."

Temari cursed. "Bastard!" She opened her fan and swung hard using her Chakra to boost her power, a large whirlwind forming and crashing into the wall in front of her where Shikamaru was.

Key word being, was, as, when he seen that thing being swung, he had shifted to the side of the Kunai and pushed off, rolling on the ground and racing into the cover of the trees to the side as the dust cloud was still up. He had jumped to the very bottom of the competitors box, so he was directly opposite of cover, and where the only shadow was. Thanks to the high walls, the sun didn't get into the entire stadium.

Temari's wind and dust cloud she created vanished and she had seen him run off, and looked around. The only area he could have hid was in the trees behind her. "You can at least move quick when you need to." "_Gotta drag this out. Sure, I could uproot him and the trees, get my promotion, and work, but then we have to wait to see if that damn Uchiha comes to fight Gaara to get the Invasion on schedule. I'll just make this last as long as I possibly can, and still win. There's no way he will even make me break a sweat._"

Shikamaru was behind a tree and looking at her. "_She's not moving closer. Figures. She would be a smart one, after seeing my technique in action she would be very wary of getting near me. What a drag..._"

Temari narrowed her eyes. "If you think I am stupid enough to fall for your trap, you are sadly mistaken! I know exactly what you are planning. You think I will chase you in there, and try to get close, but I am not going to. Sorry, but I won't even let you attempt to get me in that Shadow possession Jutsu."

Shikamaru cursed. "Drag, all day long. That's all I got on her. I still got that experimental Jutsu, but it would take a great amount of Shadow." "_If Naruto is right, though, and a Cloud comes by and gives me that amount of Shadow... She's going down faster than she thinks._"

He came from the trees, not to present himself, but to stall her. Sure, hiding was a good idea, but she would lose patience, being a spunky blonde, and try to tear him up. Presenting himself would make her sure he was there, and he could survey the field.

Shikamaru seen he had a decent amount of Shadow to work with and seen, after calculating his range with it, seen she was in range, but just barely. He didn't see a way to get her, as long as she stayed on the ground and in the sun, he had only a small chance to win this. He sighed. "_Well, first thing is first then. Get her back a bit. Maybe, if Naruto is right, I can do the same thing I did before with Kin. Get her near enough to the wall, then catch her. Nah, but it's my fallback._"

He got into position fast and shot his Shadow out, Shikamaru's shadow moving very quickly at Temari. Temari saw this and had seen his range with Kin, but didn't expect it to extend at her so far! She jumped back fast, kicking off the ground hard to get that thing away from her.

Just as she stopped to balance herself, she seen the thing stop, barely two inches away from her own shadow. She seen ti return to him and scratched a line in the ground where the mark had reached furthest.

She huffed and put her fan in the ground right there. "Nice try. I see what you did there, you're using the Shadow of the wall to extend your range! Well, I admit it took me off guard a bit, but now I know that you can only extend your Shadow this far. As long as I stay this far away, you can't touch me."

Shikamaru stood and smiles nervously. "You got me." "_If she doesn't calculate for the sun shifting, I may get her off guard. The Shadow's gonna move around to the right as the sun changes direction, if I wait a few minutes, it'll be JUST enough to reach past that line and get her. But only just..._"

He seen her stare at him and he just sat kn a knee and looked at the clouds. "_Such a drag, but hey, at last I got one thing in my life to make me feel better from all this. So carefree, those clouds... Naruto, if you are right, then my hobby is gonna help me win this... Wait, it is a sunny day with a good amount of Clouds. The next cloud that will cover here won't be much, but it'll be enough to extend my range enough to get past that line! I better keep a sharp eye on Cloud positions!_"

Shikamaru looked hard at her and she narrowed her eyes. "Whatever you think you are planning, you are sorely mistaken if you think it will work! You won't be able to trap me, so just give up!" She opened her fan and reared back. "**Wind Scythe Jutsu!**"

Shikamaru looked shocked as she fired off a very powerful Wind Jutsu at him, cutting into trees and a little bit into him and his jacket as he backed off to the wall of the Stadium. He stayed there, huffing, but seen the cloud's shadow passing by after the minute of her Jutsu trying to cut into him. "_Damn, I have to get the small chance of Shadow from the Clouds. If I can, I can greatly increase my chances of victory... I have to think._"

He took a deep breath and put his hands together in front of him in a weird way. Temari narrowed her eyes, but was puzzled. "What is he up to? Trying some kind of intimidation?"

Kankuro scoffed. "Doesn't matter what he does, Temari's playing to her advantage here... That Shikamaru guy got outmatches from the beginning."

Naruto heard this and looked to him. "Really? And I suppose you could have beaten Shino, huh Mr. 'Sand Village is way better than Leaf.' Get real. The Nara's aren't a bunch of pushovers. Sure, they are laid back and easy going, lazy as fuck, but they have a skill that greatly gives them the advantage in all sorts of scenarios."

Kankuro looked puzzled and looked to him. "Hey, if I remember correctly, You're the guy who's on the team of Sasuke Uchiha, the one who is late for his match. He's the coward here."

Naruto chuckled. "Nope. See, he's training with Kakashi. Kakashi has a reputation here in Konoha, he is always hours late for anything. Paperwork, training, missions, even dinner. He's late late late. Seeing as Sasuke is with him, he will be late with Kakashi. He's no coward, he isn't about to quit anything, even a fight, if it means becoming better to kill his brother."

Kankuro hummed. "I see. Well, I don't know if I could really beat the Shino guy here, but I do know that Temari is a tactician, a very smart one, she's got a High IQ and Jutsu, not to mention has been known to mess with her opponents when she feels bored and wants a fun time. This guy is only alive because Temari is playing with him."

Naruto grinned at that. "_Funny, so is Shikamaru. Once he gets the Cloud cover above, he will end her. First he needs to get his ass in gear and set her up for his Checkmate move. Shogi's his best game after all, says Chouji after all._"

Shikamaru's eyes opened wide and he settled. HE grabbed a Kunai and three Shuriken. "_That's the plan... Let's hope a good shadow comes into the stadium and she doesn't keep me from using it to my advantage._" he checked the shadow around him and it was slightly bigger. "_Not enough to handle her, but enough to put a scare in her. Alright, let's try it._"

Temari seen him about to Attack and swung hard again, using another Wind Scythe Jutsu to uproot him, putting more Chakra into this one, cutting more trees with harsh scars, and Shikamaru was forced behind one.

Shikamaru took off his jacket and his headband and tied them and a Kunai together and let the wind carry it off, throwing two Shuriken to her right, then ran fast to the most shadowed part of the Stadium's wall and threw another Kunai and a Shuriken. He seen her block each and he got down in the middle, extending his Shadow fast.

Temari saw this and smirked. "_Not going to work. You may have taken me off guard with the Kunai, but as long as I am behind this line, you can't get me!_" How wrong she was, as it passed the line. Her reflexes shocked her as she stared in horror at the possibility of her negligence almost forcing her to lose this fight, she jumped back hard and landed, and seen the Shadow stop a good few inches away from her own.

Shikamaru kept the thing up, seeing his Parachute start to descend. He smirked. "_That's it. I have to push her back to get my chance. As long as she is in the middle of the Stadium, I can rush her when the Cloud cover comes._"

She sighed but then seen a small small shadow start to form and seen the Shadow coming from Shikamaru get hit by it, and then it extended once more at her. She cursed and rushed back, jumping side to side to stall it as she got away.

Temari looked up as she jumped and seen a Parachute made from a Kunai, his Jacket, and his Headband, and looked horrified. "_That bastard! He pulled that on me? Using that to generate a shadow he could use to catch me with! I am not allowing that to happen!_"

She kept on until the Shadow finally ended and she stopped, seeing it was so close to her own it was almost too close for comfort. Temari seen it revert, and the parachute fall to the ground softly. "_Damn, I am NOT going to let him get that on me again... That's it, he is going down!_"

She looked to him and seen him start rushing her. "What the? What the hell!" "_What's he doing? There's no Shadow for him to use, does he think he can get me and get close with a pitifully short range?_"

Temari Snarled and got ready to swing. "Like hell will I let you get close you asshole!" She pumped a lot of her Chakra into this one, not allowing him the chance to finally hit her. Just as she was about to swing, she was scared shitless, horrified, mortified even as she felt and seen a large cascade of Shadow enter the Stadium, and he was in it. "NO!" She looked up and seen a decent sized cloud blocking the sun and her eyes went wide in horror.

Shikamaru clapped his hands together and roared out. "**Shadow Strangulation Jutsu!**" Shadow from all around him suddenly rose up and enveloped Temari's entire body. He smirked. "_Thank god, Naruto was right! I had the advantage all along, as long as I was patient! Just like in a game of Shogi!_"

He didn't waste it, he seen the cloud moving on and got to her, slamming a harsh jab into hr gut and making her sulk over a bit, and tripped her legs from under her behind her. She hit the ground on her back and he dropped and slammed an Elbow into her stomach, making her gawk before squeezing her with his Shadows, making her pass out.

He retracted the Shadows and huffed, nearly all out of Chakra as the cloud passed and the battle was over. Shikamaru looked tot he proctor as he entered and checked her. "She's fine, just knocked out."

Genma looked amazed. "Damn, You were pretty rough. Who knew you guys could use the shadows of clouds to take down your opponents..."

Shikamaru smiled a bit and looked up to Naruto. "I had help..."

Naruto smirked and put a thumbs up. He looked to Kankuro. "Told you. They have a very big advantage."

Genma stood. "The winner of this match is.. Shikamaru Nara!" Everyone was silent for a few moments before cheering loudly.

Shikamaru rolled his shoulders and just walked off. As soon as he got back in the box he smiled and shook Naruto's hand. "Clever bastard... just for that, I won't use that against you in our fight. Wasn't as much of a drag when I finally figured out a big one was coming."

Naruto nodded. "No problem, Shikamaru. We're comrades, and friends. Just keep doing your best and be who you are, I know you can do whatever you put your mind to."

Kankuro ran to the medical wing to see his sister. She was stirring. "Hey, you ok?"

Temari groaned and rubbed her chest. "Damn, that bastard got me... How come no one told us that they could use clouds to increase their power? Fuck! Next time I meet that guy, he's gonna pay for that!"

Kankuro chuckled nervously. "Yep, you're just fine, just a damaged pride. Maybe you should take a week to heal it before trying to get back at that gu-bwa!" She had slammed her fan in his face and growled. "He's mine..."

**XxX Omake: Beaten, broken, and in love. XxX**

"Temari, you ok?" Temari was up and rubbing her stomach as he came in.

She sighed. "Yeah, sorry about that. Guess I underestimated him. He was lazy, and acted all laid back and he even sat down after coming in the ring, I didn't expect him to take me off guard so many times."

Kankuro smiled. "Well, guess you're fine. You stalled for the Invasion long enough I think."

Temari nodded but then blushed. "You know... He is pretty handsome and can take a hit as well as deal with it. He's pretty strong too. My kind of guy."

Kankuro gawked. "Oh come on, what the hell! You're telling me you are falling for that Konoha bastard?"

Temari blushed and smirked. "Oh, I've fallen alright, you should have seen how fast."

Kankuro gawked more, his jaw dropping to the floor. He suddenly roared. "NO! NO WAY IS THAT FUCKING BASTARD GETTING ANYWHERE ENAR MY SISTER! INVASION OR NOT I AM GONNA KILL HIM FOR THAT!"

Temari clocked him hard with her fan and chewed on her thumb. "Shut up, I am busy thinking about what I am gonna do to my future husband... wonder if he enjoys spunky blondes."

Shikamaru suddenly got a chill along his spine. Naruto looked to him. "You ok man?"

Shikamaru had a slightly nervous and confused look. "Yeah... I feel like I will be raped by someone in the future... I don't know what, but it's too much of a drag to think about."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

There we go... I almost didn't make it. Ok guys, enjoy this story, and have a MERRY CHRISTMAS!

I know, I know, the Omake seems rushed, and a little out of sorts, but it's an Omake for a reason, and to tell the truth I still feel like the Temari Shikamaru relationship early on was a pretty good couple. Don't get me wrong, Temari could do a LOT better than the lazy bastard, but come on, Shikamaru isn't THAT bad. Not as bad a Lee, hell he's the exact opposite, and not as insane as Neji at first, or Sasuke later on.

I think Shikamaru gets too much flak for no reason, and Temari has no one to love her except a few characters who love other girls. Sorry, but it's what I think. The Omake, if you do not like it, I am sorry, but I did my best, and I hope you enjoyed.

Merry Christmas, Read, Enjoy, Review.


	6. Sasuke's Tardy, Taijutsu's NOT enough

Welcome again, and Happy New Years to one and all!

I am happy people enjoyed last chapter, and I am VERY happy the 'Cloud Shadow' idea came out as well as it did. I thought it was strange how NONE of the Nara's thought of this... jeez...

Anyway, without further ado, I give you all, the next Chapter... ENJOY!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Kiba slapped Shikamaru on the back and grinned wide. "Damn, dude, think you surprised even your own father, how the hell did you do that?" Kiba had ran down to see his good friend Shikamaru after that stunt he pulled.

Shikamaru frowned. "_One thing I forgot to calculate, everyone who knows me seeing that will be on me for days wondering what the hell I did._" Obviously Shikamaru was not enjoying Kiba's visit from the bleachers.

Naruto looked back at Shino, seeing him fidget a bit. "What's crawling Shino?" Shino gave him a glare. Truthfully, no one would be able to see him glare at all, hell his glasses were so damn big it's impossible to see him have ANY expression, yet Naruto knew the feeling of someone glaring at him, and that was definitely a glare Shino was giving him. "Hey, you're the one with bugs in his body, you asked for it."

Shino just stared for a bit before shrugging. He looked back to the field, and took a quiet but deep breath. "I wanted a fight."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Hey, you get to face Shikamaru here, and after his fight just now, I doubt you'll be having that easy of a time."

Shino looked to Shikamaru, then to Naruto. He nodded at that. "I suppose you are right, Naruto. Still, I feel something is going to happen soon, something very bad..."

Naruto looked confused but he let it go and looked to the field. Everyone was waiting now, waiting for the only battle left in the lineup, the only battle in Chuunin Exam history ever to be put on hold for other fights to be had for the entertainment of clients and audience alike. Sasuke's battle against Gaara of the Sand.

The time started two minutes ago, meaning Sasuke had eight to get here before he was disqualified. To say the whole stadium full of people wanting to watch a fight were disappointed, was a vast understatement, seeing as they were near about to kill each other in frustration that Sasuke wasn't even in the stadium TO fight.

Naruto sighed. "Great, now Kakashi's traits are his, I mean I can understand if Kakashi was the one fighting and he trained alone, but Sasuke's the Genin in this exam and should have told Kakashi to hurry them up to get here on time."

Shikamaru looked to him. "Sounds like you want to fight him."

Naruto frowned. "Damn right. Last two weeks I have been meditating and thinking about a lot of things in my life, and Sasuke is just an ass. I want to beat him to a pulp for thinking he's so slick when he isn't. I may not be the sharpest Kunai in the bunch, but he's not exactly the master strategist. He was about to give our scroll away in the Forest of Death, JUST because he was having a bit of a hard fight."

Shikamaru looked puzzled. "And you thought you could win a tough fight? What makes you any better?"

Naruto looked to Shikamaru. "Don't get me wrong, if this person was too tough for us, I would understand, but he wasn't even fighting, he was just standing there scared, Sakura doing nothing, I was the only one fighting. The least he could have done is TRY to fight. Am I right? You don't just see someone in front of you and say 'oh, let me run away, here's what you want.' Am I right?"

Shikamaru blinked at that but shrugged. "You got a point, if I don't know what an enemy is capable of, why bother running away, if I can get it done and be on my way I wouldn't run. Wonder why he was even trying to run, but I suppose the past is past."

Naruto nodded. They waited for him for as long as it would take him, but Naruto hoped he would get here, or he was just a coward in Naruto's opinion. He narrowed his eyes. "Sasuke, you said I was one of the guys you wanna fight most... prove it, by getting your ass into this stadium and finishing you're own fight to get at me."

Seras seen it was the halfway mark and looked to the Hokage. "Kakashi's going to be late, yet again. He probably would wait till the last minute, only arriving right as we announced the forfeit. What do you think?"

Sarutobi hummed at that. "Seems right, but he knows how important this is to the Leaf village. If he expects me to allow him reprieve when he doesn't show up with Sasuke for this match, he will be sorely mistaken."

The Kazekage imposter looked to Sarutobi. "I can't help but overhear you saying they will not show up. Kakashi is one of your best, is he not? He is very famous. I do not think you are giving him enough credit."

Sarutobi looked to him and frowned. "Outside the Village his skills and timing are perfect, I do not think I could have a better Jounin during a tough mission. However, within the walls of Konoha, he is known to be very different. Just like a Shinobi should be, he can turn on an off his emotions when needed, but inside the village, he is known to be hours later than should be. Even when he is about to go on a mission."

The imposter narrowed his eyes but he looked forward and waited. Seras rubbed her head and sighed. "It's almost time, he's got... two minutes. I swear, if he comes in JUST as we start announcing, he will be suffering some of my wrath."

The Proctor Genma was holding his watch, keeping an eye on the time. It just hit the ten minute mark. "_Well, that's the end of that. Oh well, rules state his forfeit here. And I was looking forward to this one... Then again, it'll be pretty amazing to see Naruto fight Gaara as well, after that stunt he pulled._"

Naruto glared. "Sasuke's just being dramatic now. Such a diva, I mean come on, he's not the center of the universe." "He's coming..." Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino and Kiba all looked to Gaara as he grinned evilly.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at that. "_What's with that look... Maybe he knows something we don't? Who knows..._" He looked to the stadium and Genma put his watch away and looked up to the Kage's box. He nodded.

Sarutobi nodded back and sighed. "Sorry, Kazekage, but it appears Kakashi was too late to bring Sasuke for this match." "I don't think so." Seras and Sarutobi looked at him. Seras narrowed her eyes and looked with Sarutobi, waiting.

Genma took a deep breath. "My deepest apologies to everyone here today. Even after extending the rules to allow Sasuke to arrive, letting the other matches go on for you're enjoyment, and the ten minute reprieve to allow him sufficient amount of time to arrive, the rules cannot be broken. I am sad to say that Sasuke's time has run out. I hereby announce that Sasuke is-"

Naruto sighed and slapped his face. "Fucking... Diva... I swear."

Seras was calmly glaring death at the stadium floor. "That's it, he's going to be receiving a rather cruel punishment. Sorry, but he's not going to be available for missions after I'm done with him. Least for awhile."

In the stadium, with leaves flowing all around from the sudden appearance from nowhere, stood Kakashi and Sasuke, back to back. Apparently, they had enough time to stand like that and teleport to that sport as if it was a grand ceremony for the Daimyo himself.

Genma chewed on his senbon as he looked at the. Knowing Kakashi so well, this kind of entrance more or less lead for him to stay silent till Kakashi himself spoke. Sure enough, Kakashi turned to him and gave his eye smile, but also looked nervous. "Sorry we are late, you wouldn't believe the traffic."

Seras and Naruto both face faulted at that at the exact same time, slamming their heads to the ground as if they stripped standing still. Seras got up and snarled, her blood boiling from anger. "Oh, if he thinks TRAFFIC was crazy, he hasn't seen anything yet!"

Sarutobi sweat dropped at seeing this. "_Note to self: never piss off Seras... Repeat, NEVER PISS HER OFF!_"

Naruto himself just got up, sighed heavily and rubbed his nose. "It's a great thing I got a NEW Sensei. One that actually is on time for everything. Bet Sakura would like that too." He just watched to see what would happen next.

Kakashi chuckled nervously. "I know we may be a little late, but is Sasuke... well..."

Genma caught what he was getting at and looked to the Hokage. Sarutobi hummed at this, but Seras looked to him and shrugged. "Why not. Might as well, he IS here, people want him to fight, let him. We never did officially announce his forfeit... technicality asshole..."

Sarutobi sweat dropped but looked to Genma and nodded. Genma looked to Kakashi. "You're really late, I was just about to announce it, but no, he isn't disqualified. You made it." Kakashi seen Seras upset, and sweat dropped, but nodded and smiled.

Kakashi relaxed and put his hands in his pocket. "Well, I will be taking my leave here." He seen Sakura up in the stands and went to her.

Kankuro was huffing as he ran back into the fighters box, and looked to Gaara. Who had a manic and insane smile on his face. He looked nervous and Naruto seen this. Gaara walked to the stairs and down them.

Naruto seen Kankuro waiting at the rail. "You're brother is a little... screw loose right now, he's had that look since Sasuke entered the arena. Know anything about that?"

Kankuro sweat a little bit with nervousness but played it off. "All I gotta say, is your friend better be good. Gaara's going to be a monster.. more so than with that Rock Lee guy."

Naruto frowned at that but looked up. He seen Sasuke look to him and he scoffed. "Looking smug, like he is king of the universe. He'll see soon enough that the universe doesn't revolve around him."

Seras was up with Sarutobi, just waiting for Gaara to get into the arena. Suddenly she sniffed and looked in confusion. "What's going on... I smell blood... fresh and old... somethings wrong."

Sarutobi looked to her. "What do you mean? Blood has been spilled? It usually does during the Exams, cuts and more after all. Why bring this up?"

Seras looks disgusted. "No, this is different. First I smelled blood that was old, like mixed from all sorts of years or months before, even days... then, just after, I smelled fresh blood being spilled BY the old blood smell. Someone just murdered two people, by the smell of two types of fresh blood."

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes but kept focus on the arena. "Either someone killed Gaara, or Gaara killed two people. To know this close this soon, it has to be someone trying to rig the fight. Some foreign dignitaries want to fix matches by sending some of their own Ninja protecting them to kill off whoever they are betting against."

Seras gripped her arm. "It's disgusting. It's as if the new blood is being drunk by the old blood, the blood lust and blood thirst... so disgusting." They finally seen Gaara walk out and Seras gagged a bit. "He's a monster. He deserves death..."

Genma looked at them both. "Alright, a brief interlude to explain this to you, Sasuke, for being so late. Rules are the same as the preliminaries a month back. This is a one on one match, the match does not end until one of you either dies, surrenders, or is unable to fight, however I can still stop the match at any point. Understand Sasuke?"

Sasuke huffed and smirked. "Like it needs repeating."

Genma looked to Gaara who was just grinning maniacally, who had already known the rules. He took a deep breath. "Alright... Take a few steps back from each other so we can get this thing started."

Sasuke and Gaara turned and paced out a bit before turning to face again and Genma took a step back himself. "Alright... Begin!" Genma vanished and that started the fight, which... was nothing but the two of them standing at a stare-off.

Gaara's sand gourd opened it's cork and the sand itself started to flow out slowly, but just as it was getting around, Gaara gasped and groaned, holding his head in agonizing pain. He started whispering to himself and Sasuke frowned, wondering why he was talking to himself.

Soon, Gaara huffed and slumped before returning to his murderously calm glare. "Come on."

Sasuke just stayed put, ready to strike at any time. Naruto hummed as he watched. "Sasuke's going to have to think of a way past that sand shield, and then there's the armor. It took Lee without his weights to even get past the shield, and add on the gates one by one just to break that armor to shreds even. Speed and Taijutsu are not in Sasuke's favor."

Without a second more to waste, Sasuke grabbed some Shuriken and threw them at Gaara. As expected by everyone who knew Gaara, the sand rose up and caught the Shuriken with ease, but what shocked Naruto was that the sand shield formed a hand, and soon into a perfect sand clone of Gaara.

The clone suddenly had a huge torrent of sand bursting from it straight for Sasuke, who dodged it quickly and jumped into the air. The clone threw Sasuke's own Shuriken right back at him, but Sasuke grabbed two more and used them to parry the ones thrown by Gaara.

Sasuke spun in the air a bit as he wailed his legs, preparing to kick, and when he came down on the clone he switch kicked it's hands off it, leaving the sand clone with no arms to use. Sasuke quickly landed and twisted, slamming a back arm into the clone's neck to take it down, but it didn't break. Instead, it started closing around Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke's quick thinking managed to save his hand as he just rammed a palm into the head of the sand clone and broke the thing. He rushed in fast to try and hit Gaara, throwing a wild punch. Gaara's sand came up to block, as normal, but Sasuke stopped mid-punch.

Sasuke suddenly disappeared and reappeared in an instant behind Gaara, which shocked the hell out of him. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "He's copying Lee again? Lee couldn't even beat Gaara down, how does he expect to do anything?"

Sasuke threw a rapid jab at Gaara, who was so shocked by the speed he didn't even think about blocking it with his sand, but the sand noticed instantly and came up fast, blocking the fist in time, but not fast enough for much of it to as Sasuke's fist pushed the sand inward and Sasuke landed a light blow to Gaara's cheek, making him draw back a bit as Sasuke jumped back and out of the way.

Seras snarled. "Oh, he uses someone else to train Sasuke, and has the gall to tell me his training is better? Kakashi was there when Lee did this, and Lee is MUCH stronger and MUCH faster, Sasuke hasn't a chance if all he got was a little more speed, and nothing new."

Kakashi looked slightly confused. "I trained him to be faster, I thought he would be a little faster than that. Why isn't he?"

With him was Gai and Lee, Lee with a crutch from his broken leg and arm, and Gai looked to Kakashi. "Because, lee practiced a whole year on nothing BUT Taijutsu, getting stronger and faster from nothing more than his will and heart to do so. Sasuke only copied movements, his muscles are not build enough to go as fast or be as strong as Lee is."

Kakashi frowned. "I suppose I forgot about the time and intensity you put Lee through. I didn't have the luxury of time, so I did what I thought would work. Suppose I messed up on that, but Sasuke is still going to win this thing."

That got Gai and Lee's attention, as well as Sakura Ino and Chouji who were sitting in the stands beside the two Jounin. He had given Sasuke more than just speed, he had given him a trump card, and the tools to use it.

Sadly, Sasuke was just stubborn and too headstrong to realize he should get back and use that trump card, and went for showing off his speed again. Because he rushed in as fast as he could. Gaara put his sand up and tried to attack with it this time, but Sasuke sped around it.

Sasuke dodged the sand coming for him and slide under it to get inside, this time he tried his best to be faster to show of his amazing speed, only for Gaara's sand to come up and block his kick to Gaara's face, and the outer sand closing in on him.

Sasuke cursed and jumped up and back, and looked confused, but also frustrated. Naruto sighed. "Gaara only got hit the first time because Sasuke moved just like Lee did, and Gaara was flabbergasted from it to the point he didn't move or try to block. Gaara's seeing Sasuke isn't as fast as Lee, so Sasuke's not going to get him with speed alone. You're brother's going to win this one probably."

Kankuro looked to Naruto and then back to the match, pondering what Gaara would try next as well. "_He has a point. Sasuke gets a single hit in, not enough to really do anything besides maybe a small crack, but that shield came up to his defense and blocked most of the force, meaning this Sasuke guy is just too slow. Hell, that Rock Lee character had a vast advantage at the end of his fight with Gaara, and Gaara still won._"

Sasuke had no time to stare down, as Gaara's sand slung at him once more, flying right for him with amazing speed. Sasuke ran under it and around, trying to get in close again, but Gaara's sand shield rose and suddenly blasted outward, and Sasuke had to jump up high into the air. He threw several more Shuriken only for the shield to come back and catch them again, this time only dropping them.

Sasuke flew over and landed, but this time he didn't try anything rash, finally, and flipped through some hand seals. He breathed in before suddenly shooting out a big fireball. Gaara seen it coming and rose a huge sand wall to block it, and managed to successfully do so as the fireball diminished under the weight of his sand.

The Jutsu was only a diversion, however, as Sasuke had created it and quickly sped behind Gaara, throwing another swift strike, only yo have the sand shield come up again and block him all the way this time around. Sasuke groaned at this and just backed off.

Gaara looked disappointed as he turned to Sasuke. "I figured you would be a bigger threat. It turns out that you are not. You're blood, at first I thought it would be worthy to spill, but now I know you are nothing. Just another weakling fighting for others."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I fight to be strong enough to kill someone I hate, I don't truly care for anyone else."

Gaara didn't seem to register that at all, though, as his sand moved around, ready to strike. "Fool. You're words are no longer being heard, for the only thing I wish to hear, is the sound of your blood pouring from your body... Die."

Sasuke scoffed and dodged the next tendrils of sand trying to spear into him, then flipped through several hand seals and breathed in again. "**Phoenix Fire Jutsu!**" With that he fired a multitude of small fireballs all around Gaara, who blocked them with his shield again going above him, but a few went past it and hit the ground nearby.

Gaara seen Sasuke was going to be fast enough to dodge his strikes, so he decided to just use his ultimate technique. He put his hand together in a seal and bent his knees, the sand all forming around him.

Sasuke seen this as an opportunity, and rushed in, going the fastest he could possibly go. Seeing as Gaara's sand was all being used to build something, the openings wouldn't have any sand to protect. He ran in as the sand was about to completely form a ball around Gaara, and he threw his hardest and fastest punch to the only hole left.

Sadly, he wasn't fast enough, because just as his fist was about to be thrown, the sand sphere was fully formed, and the last hole to Gaara's body was closed, and Sasuke's fist smashed directly into it. His Sharingan had kicked in as he huffed, a defensive mechanism deep inside him for survival as he seen the sand sphere also was capable of attacking anyone near it. Around him were spiked formed to killed him because he was too close to it, and thanks to his Sharingan, he had seen them and twisted his body to dodge.

The sand Sphere was also so dense it was almost like steel, and Sasuke's knuckles were almost broken from his last punch to the thing. He jumped back and got some distance, Sharingan eyes wide in surprise at that development.

Kankuro seen the sphere come up and looked scared "_He's not using THAT Jutsu is he? This isn't good. This'll ruin our plan!_" Naruto seen him panicked and wondered why, but let it drag on. Temari limped in and grunted a bit and he kept an eye on her too.

She looked just as some sand formed above the sphere into some kind of eyeball, and she scoffed. "The third eye... He's really thinking of using THAT technique?"

Seras was above with Sarutobi and glared. "Something is going on inside that thing... I don't really like the feeling of this. What are your thoughts? Should I go... wait." She sniffed and looked around. Humming. "I smell something... it's a good thing I am able to take memories of smells, no matter how miniscule, and tell who smelled like what. I smell someone around here who shouldn't be."

Sarutobi looked to her and then around the stadium. He counted his ANBU and glared at one. "I put ten guards around the Stadium in any eventuality, but there are... eleven. No one told me about any extra to be spared here. Seras, go take a look."

She nodded and walked to the door. She stopped as she passed him. "And... the husk?" Sarutobi closed his eyes. "I'll deal with it when the time is right."

Seras went off and stealthily appeared behind the ANBU watching the arena, but by the look of the hood, was looking up to the Hokage's box. She seen someone on the ground, and narrowed her eyes. She knew this one from Naruto's memories, it was Kiba, and his dog Akamaru. Both were out cold, their hearts both beating so slow, put into a state of comatose, but not life threatening.

She leaned against the wall gently, keeping herself ready, yet non hostile until rightfully needed. "Hey, what's your code name? The Hokage sent me to check the status of you guys."

The man slowly turned to her. He hummed. "I haven't seen you around. Who are you? How can I be sure of the Hokage's orders?"

Seras smiled and shrugged. "Go see him yourself... Oh, that's right, I do believe you were watching the Kage's box, not the fight, so I bet you seen me up there earlier."

The ANBU just stood still. She looked at the mask, and seen it was like a Sloth. "Hmmm. Taida? I take it from the mask you're code name must be that. Who's the kid?"

The ANBU looked down at him then back to Seras. He chuckled. "Must have been too excited to stand the fight. He was thanking me for helping his friend out earlier, and suddenly he just collapsed."

She knew it was bullshit, but she wasn't about to give that away. She nodded and looked interested. "Guess you are right, everyone seemed ready for this one, I wouldn't blame some people for fainting from too much excitement... Thing is, you are number eleven of ten inside the stadium, last the Hokage counted, so he wanted me to sift through them all to make sure everything was ok. He didn't get any memo."

The ANBU stood still, but she seen it, him twitch, making a small jolt to reach for something, a hostile action, but stopped and stood still as rock. "Well, I may to be the one who came in. You DID only just leave the box up there, so there are still ten to check for that... However, from you're expression, you won't do that... You are quite the overseer."

Seras seen she was caught onto as well, and smiled. "You're not so unobservant yourself. I suppose that, seeing as I caught you impersonating an ANBU, you being such a skilled Ninja not to be noticed till now as well, you would want to keep it that way, and possibly, quietly, assassinate me or put me in a Coma like the kid there... I do see it's a Coma, not a fainting act."

The ANBU chuckled a bit. "Or, Option B would be to fight it out right here and now, and possibly give everything away. What fun would it be to waste the surprise, after all..."

Seras stood still. She wasn't in any danger against this guy, she was growing as strong as her old master, Alucard, and he could be torn to so many bits and pieces there would be nothing left, and STILL put himself back together. Even if this guy cut her head off or tried to stab her heart, she would survive.

Thing was, she didn't know if she posed any danger to him. Was she strong enough to take this guy on? She didn't know, so she would have to wait it out. Besides, she had to keep an eye on Sasuke, see how much training Kakashi put into him.

Sasuke was just finishing jumping to kick the sphere from above, only to have the spikes come up and he flew back to get distance once more. She sighed. "Well, guess Kakashi didn't do too well on that regard... if all he got was a little more speed and Taijutsu, he should hang his head in shame."

It was not, however. Sasuke suddenly flipped back and skid up the wall, clinging to it by the chakra of his feet. He did three seals and Seras looked shocked suddenly. "He... Didn't. He didn't give him that, you can't be serious!"

In a few moments, Sasuke's hand started sparking and generating visible Lightning Chakra in the palm of his hand. Seras looked angry now. "That asshole, teaching THAT kind of move to an unstable little asshole."

Sasuke soon ran down the wall and down to the ground, not stopping there as he ran straight towards Gaara and his Sand Sphere. In an instant, as Gaara's Sphere sent out spikes to stab into Sasuke who drew near, Sasuke's speed managed to dodged past a few, but Sasuke was not able to dodge them all.

Sasuke thrust his new Jutsu at the Sphere, and it pierced the thick hardened sand shield with ease and his arm slid into the hole, the new Jutsu going deep enough to hit Gaara potentially. This attack that had the potential to wound Gaara, came at a cost, however, as Sasuke's leg was stabbed into from the side and his hip side and shoulder all got scratched by others, and finally, a lucky spike had stabbed into his side just a little bit from the suddenly speed going to Gaara's Sphere being too fast for him to dodge left or right.

Seras seen the wounds and scoffed. "The drawback on that Jutsu, the Chidori, the only thing wrong with it, is it's a straight shot. Using it would create Tunnel vision going so fast, not to mention you're not very agile to go left or right if there are attacks from many directions. Sasuke's going to be unable to fight after this."

In a moment though, a loud cry was heard by all from inside the sand sphere. It was Gaara... "BLOOD! IT'S MY BLOOD! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone was in shock, but Temari and Kankuro were more so, as they were pale, as if seeing their own deaths.

Naruto was gripping the railing, in surprise of Sasuke learning something like that, but also in shock that it worked. Lee couldn't wound Gaara with Taijutsu alone, and Sasuke combined Lee's speed with Ninjutsu to get a clean hit in. He had to admit, Sasuke was getting better. "But what is this feeling? It feels like something very evil is inside that shield Gaara made..."

Kyuubi chuckled darkly. "**I see... The powers of that Tanuki were sealed within that boy... I suppose it was only a matter of time before I met that One Tailed little asshole. Naruto, you better get ready, because this guy may very well be your greatest challenge yet. The battle of the Bijuu may be over, but the Battle of the Jinchuuriki, will finally begin!**"

**XxX Omake: Secrets of the Book, Part one XxX**

Sarutobi was in his office after the encounter with Seras the other day, the very day Jiraiya and Naruto met her and brought her in his office in the first place. He sighed as he seen the book still in front of him. He decided to read it once more, just for a quick peek into the mind of Seras.

She did write the thing, so it isn't impossible to find out anything from her writing about who she was. Very simple trick that could be diverse among ninja if taught correctly that leads to writing being a form of sharing the soul. He knew this trick well, so learning more about her from this wasn't any breach of privacy.

He smiled as he read the first thing in it. "In the name of god, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished to eternal damnation. Amen."

Sarutobi already read the book a few times, so he didn't read from the beginning. He decided to go for the accounts of Integra. He turned to chapter three, and read.

"Integra trained many people for the good of mankind and for her queen-ship. To help the great country of Britain, she brought in orphans, gave jobs to the homeless, even requested good Samaritans form all over for a better cause.

No matter whom she brought in, she treated with strict but kind leadership. Everyone from my master, myself, to even the Wild Geese. Sure, after the troubles of many vampires, the Vatican, and the Last battalion itself, long before I was born and even now when they returned, she commanded a strong will that pushed us through every hardship, every wound, every death. She brought honor to everyone, dead or alive, and even on her death bed, she continues to do so.

Truth be told, it was her strength that kept me going. Her blood was the first drop I ever tasted... Truly, it was intoxicating, yet sweet. At first, my abilities were not strong enough to allow me any look into who she was for doing this, why she would at all, but she helped me understand something that day, something I fought against even after she made me realize the truth...

Vampires drink blood, but do we have to drink the blood of the unwilling? Is it our right, as a different race of human beings, as undead beings, to force ourselves against others for our own wants or needs? She made me realize, that as long as the blood was willingly given, it was ok to drink, to get stronger, to be able to fight for the right of those who are being taken against their will, to help the world from the evil ones, the evil vampires. As a good Vampire, I have sworn in the name of Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, to never drink a single drop of unwilling blood, and kill those who would by force.

I know she will read this, before publishing, as she has every right. But I must let this off my chest. As I swear day in and day out to be a vampire for the greater good, I acknowledge that love is not something I can have, being immortal till I am killed in the field of battle. However, that does not mean that I do not love. I have had a few in my life as a vampire, three people. One a soldier, one a vampire, and one knight of the round table... The one I serve. As a Vampire, people may think I am talking about blood, but I am not.

Love is strong, love is kind, love is a feeling, one that I feel very well. As a Vampire, most would imagine I lost all humanity. That is untrue. I am a Vampire that still contains her humanity, and as a humane being, I feel love, and love has made me strong, has made me a warrior, has granted me the gift of strength to kill evil once and for all. Love is the strongest thing a Vampire can feel, for if a vampire loves, their powers grow.

Love, although out of my reach, is not out of my heart. And my heart, that no longer beats, still lives as a symbol of my humanity. I will find true love, and will protect that true love, and when the day comes for me to watch them die of old age, I will stay by their side, till the final moments. Just as I am doing now, beside the one I love. Love, Life, and strength. Nothing will stop the Vampires who champion the good of the world, only die under the weight of their sin and evil.

Under the flag of Hellsing, I, under the mastery of Alucard, under the mastery of Integra, under the mastery of God, I swear to forever protect those I care about, and those they themselves care about. Whoever reads this book, whomever it may be, outside this home of mine, I ask you one question, one you cannot tell me, but you must answer for your own soul.

Do you swear to protect the good of mankind, the good of humanity, and vanquish evil, defeating the sin of others, and loving who you are and those you care about with all your heart, and never surrender to time or death until the evil is finally gone for the rest of eternity? If so... Speak the oath. Speak the Oath of Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing and her family, Speak the Oath of God, Speak the Oath, and mean it with every fiber of your being!"

Sarutobi closed the book and stood, putting his hand on it on his desk and looking towards the past Hokages, as Hokage, he spoke. "In the name of GOD, Impure Souls of the Living dead shall be Banished to Eternal Damnation! A-MEN!"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

There we go, finished! Had a bit of a time with this one, but I got it done. Anyway, hope you all Enjoyed this!

Also, SHOUTOUT TIME! TO my good friend Jostanos, for his birthday is today! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAN! And I hope the Omake was up to snuff for you!

I will see YOU... in the next chapter. Buh-byeee!


	7. Invasion start! Reborn the Vampire!

Hello everyone this is Godo back with another Hellsing installment. Due to power constraints at my NEW place of operations, I am pinched for time to make stories until further notice, so if I am slow, I am sorry.

However, let us not think about that... let us think about this story, and what I am gonna have in it. I will do my best as always and I hope you all enjoy. LETS-A GO!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-; 

"GAAAAAAHHH!" Everyone looked in shock as Sasuke yelled in terror. A few Ninja were able to see the sand globe moving against Sasuke's arm, as if trying to crush it to nothing. Sasuke was the one who actually knew what was going on with his pain, it wasn't just the globe of hardened sand itself, but also something inside trying to pull him in and crush his arm even further, but he wasn't about to allow that to happen.

With quick determination and will power he cut off his pain and just blasted his chakra through his arm and generated another Chidori, partially created only, to get the sand to let him go. Fortunately, the tactic worked, and his arm was free, and he decided NOT to keep it there.

Sasuke yanked his arm through the hole and jumped back to get away, but as he did, a weird colored and substance came out like an arm almost, the end reaching for him was like a hand with fingers and claws.

The clawed arm laid on the ground before Sasuke, unmoving for a moment, but suddenly it started to lift and draw back, but only to swing out and slam Sasuke back and into the coliseum wall. After the sudden attack it withdrew with amazing speed back into the sphere of hardened sand.

Naruto was sweating now, Kyuubi had just finished saying that the entity within Gaara was now gaining more control of him, Kyuubi said it was like if he was taking control of Naruto. Naruto did NOT like the sound of that.

Seras was in shock. Her memories of the First Hokage were clear in her mind, he had given symbols of peace from Konoha to other nations, the symbols being the ultimate power of the world, the Bijuu. She knew Naruto contained the Kyuubi, but she knew better than everyone else around him that he was NOT the Kyuubi, just it's prison, and he himself his own person.

However, the First Hokage had given the other eight to other nations being made at that time. As peace offerings, as a way to keep the balance of the world, and the status quo in check. If Konoha had every powerful asset, the future of the divided nations would have been apocalyptic, and he knew it. Seras even shared that same idea after reviewing it in her head.

What she also reviewed in that instant is which one did the First Hokage send to the Hidden Sand Village, because it would be crucial for her to figure that out now instead of later. "_This isn't good. For all I know the other villages would have trained THEIR Jinchuuriki, Naruto's got minimal experience using his own beast. If this one can use a full transformation like that Eight Tailed guy Minato fought with, the entire VILLAGE is in trouble!_"

The ANBU in front of her saw she was pretty surprised, and wondered if she knew anything about the plan. She seemed to look in realization what was going on inside that sand sphere. "_Something is not __right. She shouldn't know about the plan, I never seen her, but she seems to know about Gaara, as if.. yes, as if she knew about the Bijuu before hand. But is that not impossible for younger Ninja?_"

if only he knew Seras' true age, he would rel in shock. Seras didn't know of any plan however, but things were clicking in her mind for sure. She knew a few facts... One, The Kazekage was some sort of ghoul imposter in disguise. And Two, The real Kazekage's son was a Jinchuuriki. The last fact suddenly caught her off guard, as she looked to the Anbu, who was looking towards her, she knew, and she glared at him. "You are a imposter. Not ANBU at all."

The Anbu chuckled darkly. "You seem to have figured that out rather quickly. Maybe you knew all along and was only trying to have me incriminate myself with some sort of mistake. My only mistake, was I was spotted as an additional count a little early. It does not matter, though, because the wheels are in motion, and cannot be stopped..."

Seras looked ready to just tackle him when he put a hand up. "Ah, ah, ah. See, dealing with me is not going to help stop anything. Even if you kill me, the master plan is going to happen whether you like it or not. I think your first priority should be to help evacuate the Stadium... Oh wait... That may be difficult." He put his hands together in a simple hand seal. "They are all.. Asleep!"

During this time as Sasuke got blown back into the far wall, Naruto was watching intently, as he felt something demonic happening within the shell. After a deafening roar suddenly sounded, the shell began to crumble and crack, turning back to normal density sand and drizzling down all around until it became a pile around Gaara, whom stood normally.

The only difference from before he created his ultimate defensive barrier, and now when it had crumbled, was he was holding his shoulder, which was now bleeding profusely due to Sasuke's Chidori striking home.

Naruto was shaking as he gripped the rail. "This isn't good.. it feels like something bad is going to happen soon, but.. not here.." He started looking around until he found where the most horrid feeling he ever had was coming from.

He kept an eye out, wandering, but as his eyes started to wander, so did his mind. Wandering to a bliss as he felt relaxed and tired. His fear, anticipation, anxiety, even adrenaline and excitement were draining fearfully fast and as he was about to fall victim to sleep, he realized what it was. "_I can not be falling asleep naturally, I was way too tense to just fall asleep right now, so this must be... GENJUTSU!_" "RELEASE!" He slapped his hands together and overloaded his Chakra, just as Seras taught him.

She told him anything that felt unnatural to him, strangely unnatural like something becoming visible in front of him when it was never supposed to be there, like some feathers in the distance he saw just a second ago, and his body doing something against his will, like sleep right now, in this situation, it was probably Genjutsu, and he should always make sure of it by breaking it. If the Genjutsu didn't break, it was either too powerful or not Genjutsu at all, but if he did not try her technique, he would never find out. And her technique had worked, cause he was wide awake now, having broken the Genjutsu.

He backed from the railing and looked around the stadium and saw many people were dozing off as if it was late at night after a VERY hard days labor was finished. Naruto didn't allow any presumptions that the fight was boring to them, they WANTED this fight, so he did the only thing he thought was natural for him to do at this point, find out what was going on. And the only person he knew where they were, was the Hokage and Kakashi. He chose number two, dashing out of the competitors box and through the stadium walls to where he last say the one eyed Jounin sensei.

Kakashi and Gai were in the stands, and not moments ago Jiraiya was with them, but he figured this was some sort of plot to divert attention so he left to investigate the village. Kakashi seen Sakura was the only young ninja in the stands to figure out it was Genjutsu and escape it, the other Ninja, Chuunin and Jounin mostly, all were standing and having released the Genjutsu as well.

Kakashi looked around a bit but as the tension started to mount for him, he felt something very big about to happen. Naruto rushed up into the stands. "Kakashi-Sensei!"

Kakashi looked to see Naruto, huffing a little as he had run from the competitors box to here in a minute. "Naruto, you broke free of the Genjutsu too?"

Naruto ignored him. "Kakashi, Something's going on. First Gaara, then the Genjutsu, something is going on here!"

Kakashi nodded "I agree. But it's not just here, Jiraiya figured something else was going on in the village as well, but until we know more, we aren't going to-" A small explosion happened but not like a harmful one, it was a poof or hiss like a smoke bomb produced and everyone awake looked towards the source of it. The source was no place other than the Kage's spectator box. "Oh no, Lord Hokage!"

Just as Gai, Kakashi, and Naruto were going to go see what was going on, a group of Anbu black ops zipped past with a confirmation that they would handle the situation. Naruto still felt the urge to rush in and see what was going on, but Kakashi stopped him before he could act on said urge. "The Anbu Black ops has got it under control. We need to stay here and be ready for anything."

Naruto scoffed and stayed put. "Then what do I do? We can't just let this go on. People falling asleep due to Genjutsu, the Kage's box being blasted with smoke, what the hell is going on here?"

Kakashi looked around a bit. "I don't know, but one thing is for certain, your NEW sensei isn't exactly prepared for Genjutsu." Naruto looked confused at that and he looked where Kakashi did. She was asleep against the wall near the spectators, alone.

Seras wasn't actually asleep, she had broken the Genjutsu placed on her from the start, however she DID let herself seem like she was affected by it fully. She didn't go through YEARS of therapy, police work, and then being one of the greatest weapons of the Hellsing Organization without learning how to do some intelligence work. Sometimes she had to act unaware and let herself get hit so that the assholes who thought they were going to succeed in their little plans would spill the beans.

As soon as the Anbu she had cornered used the Genjutsu and she 'slept' like he wanted her to, he did indeed spill the beans. He spoke of his plan quite well enough. She opened her eyes and looked at Gaara in the stadium, but this time there were the two others with him, and their Sensei. "So, they plan to use the Shichibi no Tanuki, the one tailed demon dog. Sealed within that boy an unstable way, he will let the thing have control, and when it does, it'll destroy Konoha... But that isn't the true goal of this attack."

She looked up at the smoke blasted Kage Spectator box, and narrowed her eyes. "Orochimaru, you snake. You will not succeed. I have to get to Kakashi and Naruto, get them prepared, and then, I go and help the old man." She stood up, still remembering the Anbu telling her that the plan was never going to be stopped, and that the Third Hokage would die, as well as most of Konoha.

She looked to see that, as Kakashi and Gai saw the Hokage get taken up above the stadium, on the roof of the Kage's spectator box, they were stopped by an Anbu. She knew it was the same one she was talking to, because the rest were currently being stalled by a thick barrier being covered around the Hokage and his captor.

Seras also saw that the Anbu imposter stopping Gai and Kakashi had friends, Sound Ninja if we wanna go into details, and that had given her a strange thought, but she ignored it. She rushed in and got in between Kakashi and Gai and the five enemies in front of them. She narrowed her eyes and the Anbu, and he pulled his hands apart in surprise, jumping a bit.

She ignored whatever he was doing out of surprise, and just talked to Kakashi. "This guy tried to put me under Genjutsu, but I beat it. Not only did I beat it, I acted as if I hadn't, and he talked to me as if I was asleep for a good long time and wouldn't know what he said... Orochimaru is up there with the Hokage, not the Kazekage, and whatever plan they have for the Hokage, the thing you need to focus on is sending a team after that Sand Ninja, Gaara, he is the key to a more disastrous plan for the entire village."

Kakashi and Gai looked up to the Hokage, but didn't let whatever they seen fool them, they just nodded and looked tot he Anbu. Kakashi looked down at the stadium just in time to see Gaara be carried off, and Sasuke just started running after him. Genma and the Sand Jounin Baki, after a brief throw of Kunai, Baki trying to stop Sasuke, and Genma intercepting, they stood still, preparing to fight, but right now at a stalemate.

Gai was first to speak. "Whoever you are, You have to go chase him down. Sasuke was obviously not able to beat him before, and if you think that Gaara kid is much stronger than he has shown himself to be, then you need to get Sasuke before it is too late."

Seras glared at Gai a bit. "You do not give me any orders, Gai... Naruto!" She seen Naruto waiting for her orders, looking ready for anything. She smiled. "You came to Kakashi to figure things out. Well, listen closely to me. Kakashi will get you with a squad to go after Gaara, and when you are sent, remember your training, it will help you beat whatever he throws at you... and I permit you using the Sabre. Honor it's past..."

Naruto looked shocked at that. He looked to the Sabre on his side and held it by the sheath, looking at it. He looked determined and back to Seras, nodding. "I shall, Seras-Sensei!"

Seras nodded and looked to Kakashi. "You and Gai better take care of the civilians. Also, something to remember... Every once in awhile, watch the battle the Hokage will soon be a part of, for you shall see how powerful I TRULY am!"

without hesitation she ran forward, and in the blink of an eye she had killed the four Sound Ninja that were by the Anbu and started to zip away. Kakashi saw the Anbu duck under whatever Seras did to the others by him and try a Chakra Scalpel to the back of her neck.

This didn't work, however, as she suddenly sprouted wings of blood and her arms covered in grotesque blood claws and she flew off with amazing speed. The Anbu scoffed and looked up to Kakashi and Gai.

Other Sound Ninja started appearing and trying to attack, and one even tried for Sakura, but Kakashi stopped him. "Sakura. It was a good thing I trained you in Genjutsu when I tested you in the Genin Exams. You really do have a talent for it. But right now, we cannot afford the luxury of sitting around waiting for something to happen. Listen carefully, go find one of your other Genin. The higher ranked Ninja are going to be tasked with protecting the Nobles and civilians. Can you do that?"

Sakura nodded and turned to Chouji and Ino, who were out cold. "Should I wake Chouji and Ino?"

Kakashi took down another Sound Ninja trying to get to him and Sakura, and seen Gai viciously take on a few others, as was his way. HE thought a moment. "No. It would be better to have a tactician on the squad..."

Shino came up from nowhere. "Let me be that tactician. I may not be as smart as Shikamaru, but I still am trained to lead a team, as is the Aburame way. We do have to deal with many bugs under our command, a few Genin on a mission shouldn't be a problem."

Naruto looked at Shino an blinked, but smiled. "Boy am I glad to see you Shino. It'll be best if we got a ranged fighter as well in the group." Shino turned and nodded.

Kakashi nodded and started through a few seals before slapping his hand on the back of a civilian and a puff of smoke came from him. When it cleared, a small dog appeared, wearing a jacket and a Leaf Headband.

Kakashi looked to him. "Pakkun, take Sakura, Naruto and Shino to find Sasuke and Gaara."

Sakura looked at Kakashi. "Why can't we take any more with us? And why can't you come with?"

Naruto came up and slashed a Sound Chuunin's arm off and kicked him away from Kakashi who wasn't paying much attention behind him and he huffed. "Sakura, you heard him, Nobles and Civilians need protection, the best protection they can get is from the Jounin."

Kakashi looked in shock as Gai and him seen Seras finally get to the barrier. Naruto and Sakura, Shino even, watched in amazement as she did what the Anbu could not do.

Seras was flying to the barrier with great speed, and as she stopped for a moment to think of the best way to get in said barrier earlier, she wasn't going to be slowing down. She roared as she sped past the Anbu and stabbed her claws into the dark purple barrier, ripping it open like it was a wall in her way and slipped in. The hole she ripped was lined with some sort of dark blood colored energy, and the hold slowly closed, but not completely thanks to the energy still shaping the lining of the hole.

The Hokage and the Kazekage both looked shocked, and Seras grabbed the Kunai instantly and threw the Kazekage off the Hokage. Seras threw the thing to the ground and retracted her bloody claws and wings and snarled. "Orochimaru."

The Kazekage chuckled lightly before cackling madly. He grabbed his face and tore it off, but it wasn't till he peeled it all off that his true face was tangible and revealed, and the Hokage gasped. "Orochimaru, you came back to Konoha? But why! It was your home!"

Orochimaru chuckled a bit as he threw the Kazekage hat of. "It WAS my home, but now I want to see the Leaf burn for it's boring routines and plain celebrations. Now I just want to cause a little trouble, to show that Konoha is not as high and mighty as it so believes!"

Seras stood by the Hokage. "Hiruzen, Orochimaru has the Sound and Sand attacking the Leaf, the perimeter wall of the village may already be breached. His little spy was that extra Anbu, and when he thought I was asleep from the Genjutsu, he talked about how we would never stop it."

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes and looked to Seras, looking serious. "Are you sure of this?"

Seras nodded. "Gaara is the host of the Ichibi no Tanuki, one of the Bijuu the First used as peace offerings to other villages. The plan was to use him to cause destruction inside the heart of the village with espionage forces scattered here and there, and the main attack forces surprise the guards around the village and take down the walls."

Hiruzen nodded. "Something Orochimaru was always good at, flanking surprise attacks... And Gaara? What of him?"

Seras smiled. "I had Kakashi get a team up to chase him down. Naruto will be on it, and I have faith he will take care of the problem Gaara represents."

Hiruzen nodded and looked to Orochimaru. "Orochimaru, you will not succeed in your plans. Even if you kill me, you cannot wipe out the Leaf Village and it's Will of Fire. If I must face you, I will." Suddenly he stripped his Hokage robes and he was in full battle gear, rolling his shoulders and loosening up.

Seras looked at him and smiled. "You old goat, you were prepared for any eventuality..."

Hiruzen smirked playfully. "One does not become Hokage without knowing when to be prepared. And to have a rivaling nation's Kage sitting next to me, imposter or not, it is always a good idea to be ready for battle in case negotiations are not able to be conducted."

Seras and Hiruzen looked to a now chuckling Orochimaru. Seras glared his way. "And what has you so giddy, you evil little snake."

Orochimaru grinned widely. "Oh, just the thought that when this is all over, I will have killed this old goat of a man, so decrepit, and I will be gaining a consolation prize." He looked to the still simmering slit that Seras made into a hoke earlier to get in. "To break into a barrier of this strength and size, you must be of very prominent blood. You could do very well in helping me research grow beyond expectations. Tell you what, slit the old man's throat for me, and willingly come work for me, and I will not kill you. I might even consider making you into a second in command."

Seras growled at Orochimaru, glaring death at him. "Not on your life. Unlike you, you treacherous serpent, I am loyal to another, and will stay loyal to the end of my days. Like hell will I join you, but I choose option C, kill you and stay right where I am."

Orochimaru laughed more, licking his lips as he grinned evilly and playfully. "There never was an Option C, just A or B, and I believe defying me grants your choosing of option A, killing you and the old man, and using you for my research anyway." Suddenly he spat a snake from his very mouth and it came out with deadly speed and accuracy, going straight for Seras.

Seras grabbed the snake,planting her feet into the roofing and making the snake stop in it's tracks. She had grabbed the snake on the top of it's open mouth between the teeth and on the bottom. She growled as her red eyes became slits. "You done GOOFED!" She roared as she planted the bottom of the snake's mouth on the roofing, slammed her foot into it to keep it pinned, then using all her might she lifted the snake's top of the head up all the way she could reach, and the snake suddenly split in the middle and died from the vicious brutality she performed against it.

Seras threw the head to the ground, ripping it even more as she huffed. Orochimaru let the rest of the snake slither out of his mouth and he looked serous, confused a bit. "Girl, just what rank are you. You aren't an Anbu, dressed like that."

Seras stood tall. "My rank is irrelevant. Just know I am very strong." She smirked wide. "Apparently you are not a very good Ninja, because... You didn't notice the person beside me."

Orochimaru looked beside her real quick and seen no one. He was about to say something before he realized why he was even IN Konoha, why he put this barrier up, and who exactly was in here with him, the Third Hokage, and he was beside Seras a moment ago, but now was not... "_SHIT!_"

He felt the rumbling of the ground below him and seen it turned to mud before it began to slide down and pulling him with. He looked up to see the Third racing towards him and performing another Jutsu. Suddenly the mud slide grew a dragons head and started spitting massive fireballs his way.

Orochimaru yanked himself free of the mud and jumped up and away from the fireballs, but as he did he seen Hiruzen come up and slam both his hands down with a hammering strike to his head, making him slam head first into the roof.

Orochimaru got himself up on his feet quickly and ducked when Hiruzen landed in front of him and tried to kick him from the side, and caught the second back kick snapping to his gut. Orochimaru grinned and pulled Hiruzen to him, making the old Hokage trip up a bit and Orochimaru was about to try and rip a hole deep into his chest.

Seras grabbed Orochimaru's hand and suddenly twisted it out and slammed a palm into his elbow, making the arm bend in reverse and breaking it. Hiruzen caught himself and tripped Orochimaru by sweeping his legs from under him, then swung a hand up, catching Orochimaru's throat and after Seras let go of Orochimaru, Hiruzen threw Orochimaru hard into the roof and made him bounce along it up a bit a few feet.

Orochimaru got up quickly, having to stagger a bit to gain his bearing, but as he did he stared at Seras and the Hokage. He scoffed. "I see, so you are going to provide a rather tough fight after all." He smirked evilly and playfully again, chuckling a bit. "Actually it would be more fun killing a prey that can defend itself."

Seras looked to the Hokage. "_Truthfully I can't use all my powers here, it would be difficult for the Hokage to breath if I did. I have to be very careful here._" "This Prey is more than capable of defending itself.. it can ATTACK!"

Seras suddenly launched herself at Orochimaru, suddenly shards of blood coming out of her arms, and as she got near him, Orochimaru's flexible nature allowed him to dodge every strike she sent his way. Seras scoffed and backed up a little.

Orochimaru grinned more. "If that's all you got, then I think you alone will not be enough to beat me. It'll make things so much easier knowing that when I take out the old man, you will be easy to beat."

Seras seen Orochimaru going in for the punch and that's when she suddenly turned her chest and stomach into mist, and Orochimaru's hand went through her. Seras grinned evilly as she suddenly cut his arm clean off and tried for his head, but Orochimaru jumped back and cried in pain. "What the- but HOW!"

Seras suddenly had an evil grin crossing her features,. Her eyes blood red and glowing as her arms joined her body as a mist, but the mist soon started to produce glowing eyes staring right as him as she walked to him. "**What's the matter, not so fun when you are on the receiving end of an evil entity? I suppose you never knew of the TRUE Immortals of the world, long before you even heard of the word. You will have to suffer the Wrath of the NO-LIFE QUEEN! SERAS VICTORIA!**"

She suddenly burst in a giant entity of eyes and teeth and enclosed around Orochimaru, nibbling on him and tearing his flesh slow and painfully killing him, and all around, even to the four Sound Ninja around him, the Anbu outside, and even Kakashi and Gai who stare in horror at the scene in front of them, all witnessed the rebirth of the Vampire's true power.

After a few moments of screaming his head off Orochimaru lost all breath to scream with, and that is when Seras finally withdrew, slowly collecting her nightmarish form back and soon became whole again, turning her body back to that of a human being. She wiped her mouth, glaring at him evilly, her hands and mouth covered in blood. "So, you're plans were to also steal Sasuke in a month or so. That will not happen. Not after I kill you."

Orochimaru was in shock, horrified by his experience, and even though he only had a single leg, one arm gone from the shoulder, the other from the elbow, and one leg missing all the way to his hip and the other bitten into a couples times, he still had a single leg workable, and it was trying to kick him away from Seras. "Stay away, you evil BITCH! STAY AWAY YOU DEMON!"

Seras turned to the Hokage, who looked horrified as well, but not as much as everyone else. He came up to her. "I knew you had powers unimaginable waiting to be unleashed but... this... This is more than I could ever fathom. It was so grotesque, a nightmare in the real world."

Seras looked down a little sadly, but she took a deep breath and looked hardened. "Well, be thankful I do not unleash it on Konoha. I am Loyal to Naruto, and Naruto alone. However, he is loyal to Konoha, and for that I will not attempt anything against it."

Hiruzen nodded and was about to pick Orochimaru up, however, out of complete nowhere, the four Sound Ninja rushed in, grabbed him, and leapt off. The Anbu were too stricken with fear to rush after them, and Seras had bigger fish to fry. She turned and looked around in the horizon. "I should go and help the efforts to defend the village... By your leave, Lord Hokage?"

Hiruzen looked to her. "Just do not scare anyone else with that form, and it will be alright. Go, help the relief teams and get the Sand and Sound to withdraw." She nodded and leapt of to the nearest wall of the village.

Thankfully for her, Naruto did not witness this event, for Kakashi had gotten Sakura, Shino, and Naruto out of the stadium and in search of Sasuke and Gaara, with Pakkun leading them, the moment the entire fight in the Barrier, which was now gone, started.

The team in question were racing through the forest in the direction Sasuke and the Sound Siblings took off in. Naruto looked back a bit as they did and Sakura noticed. "Naruto, you ok? You've been looking back ever since we started."

Naruto looked to her and smiled nervously. "Well, it's just I have this feeling that something I should have stayed to see is happening. After all, Seras-Sensei and the old man are fighting that one guy, the Kazekage right?"

Pakkun huffed. "You kids need to stop talking, we are currently in tracking mode so we should be quiet. Naruto, have faith in the Hokage, he will take care of the other person for you."

Naruto looked a bit serious, but not incredibly so. "You know, it's not Seras-sensei I am worried about... It's the other guy."

Shino looked back at him."The Kazekage is as strong as the Third Hokage, so unless your new Sensei is as strong or strong than a Kage, I do not see how you would be worried about the Kazekage at all."

Naruto smiled brightly. "Just wait till we get back, you will see that Seras is pretty strong." They got everyone looking at him confused, but also thinking I wonder how he can be so confident about her skills. What they didn't know, was just HOW strong she was, and what she had done to Orochimaru.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-; 

Hey everyone, glad to be back. My move was hell, but I managed to get through it and COMPLETE THIS DANG CHAPTER! WHOOO!

I think the mountain air here is seriously doing some good to my inspiration, because I got done with this thing rather quickly compared to recently. Anyway. Thank you all again for reading, I hope you Enjoyed, and Review if you feel like it, and as always, I will see YOU in the next chapter. Bye Byeeeee!


End file.
